The Very Best Like No One Ever Was
by iPods-and-Tea
Summary: The legacy of Red Ketchum will be unveiled! Ash sets off on a quest to locate and defeat his long lost Pokemon Master Father alongside Misty, Violet and his mother, Delia.  A lot more exciting than the description has it!
1. Prologue

Ash's Father: Red Ketchum 15th Anniversary Special

By: Lotty

*Author's note- This is my first fanfiction I ever wrote I am currently thirteen years old and I will appreciate any review you post weather it be a compliment or constructive criticism thank you. I will try to stay as in character as possible to do so I've kept the characters in the same age they are throughout the show ex.-Ash is ten and Misty's twelve. I'll also try to make it flow with the series too. It is set between the episodes Memories are Pearls and Friendship is a Diamond and To the Isshu region Zekrom's Shadow, when Ash returns home after challenging the Sinnoh League. They never did show what happens when he arrived home. So please enjoy my fanfiction that is based off of my popular fan made trailer Ash's Father: Red Ketchum 15th Anniversary Special!*

Prologue

Twelve years ago a young Delia was studying as a student of Professor Oak alongside Spencer Hale in Pallet Town. "Professor, do you think this is some evidence of a new species of Pokemon! "Said an enthusiastic Delia as she showed her teacher a specimen.

"Hmm, I don't know, Delia, I'll have to further investigate it. An interesting finding though perhaps- "Oak began, abruptly interrupted by the ring of the doorbell. Spencer went up to answer the door.

"Hello, my name's Red, Red Ketchum. May I speak to Professor Oak please? Said the stranger subtlety and meekly. Delia spied on the boy standing in the doorway who was in his mid to late teens, the same age as she.

"Yes, how can I assist you, lad?" asked Professor Oak to the strange, attractive, young man.

"I don't quite know how to say this… I know I'm no ten year old beginning trainer but… may I have a starter Pokemon, please, Professor Oak." Pleaded Red, the young man, who by now had stolen Delia's heart.

"Oh, sure, we've got plenty! Take your pick!" Delia interrupted showing Red the three poke'balls containing; Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle.

"Delia, those Pokemon are for the new trainer." Oak said sharply to his student.

"I know but he's so… let's make an exception, just this once." She persisted.

"Why, thank you, miss, and you would be…" Red said blushing at Delia.

"I'm Delia, I'm studying here at Professor Oak's Lab, you can stop by anytime." Said Delia in a flirty voice.

"Oh, I'll be sure to." Red replied in the same tone.

"Excuse me! Nobody got permission from me! First tell me why you want me to bend the rules then I'll decide if I'm willing to make an exception. Like a noble slowking I will make my judgment." Professor Oak said with his classic poetry twist. As Red began his story Delia gazed into his deep brown eyes and listened intently.

"Well, you see it all started when I was around ten years old…" he began

*Flashback*

"Mom, I'm ten years old now why can't I become a Pokemon trainer! Everyone else is allowed to be one but me. Dad was…" Red pleaded. Red's mother just paused for a minute in deep thought then she took a deep breath and began her excuse.

"Ever since your father…went away he doesn't want anything bad to happen to you." Mrs. Ketchum stated calmly.

"You always say Dad went away, what does that even mean!" Red demanded an answer.

"He died. There, I said it, I hate reliving that day, you were only six weeks old. I know you want to be a Pokemon Master just like him but…Team Rocket and Snagem don't take kindly to them." She said as Red all the painful, heartbreaking news in at once. He dashed up the stairs and buried his little face into a pillow and sobbed softly.

" I know it hurts, and I'm sorry I lied I just hate facing the facts so in my denial I hid them from you to prevent myself from hurting I made up lies, I'm sorry, dear." Mrs. Ketchum explained.

*Flashback end*

"So ever since then my mother's been afraid to lose me too but, now that I'm eighteen I make my own decision and I promised her I'd be all right." Red finished his tragic tale.

"That's awful." Delia murmured.

"Well I suppose…under special circumstances, we could permit you to have one." Oak said sympathetically.

"Thank you, sir and to you too, miss!" Said the mysterious boy as he selected Charmander and left the Laboratory. A year later Red won the Pokemon League and went on to challenge the Elite 4 and he was victorious earning himself the title of Pokemon Master. Pokemon Master, Red Ketchum made his homecoming tour to Pallet Town and met up with the girl from Oak's Lab and they spent more and more time together. Before they knew it young Delia and Red fell in love and were getting married. Soon after the wedding Delia discovered she was pregnant. When the baby boy was born Red came to the hospital room and held the perfect little baby with the adorable zig-zags beneath his eyes the same as he had.

"He's perfect and his hair is black as ash." Red said affectionately about his newborn son, to his wife.

"Red, I know what we should name our child, I want to call him Ash." Delia declared joyfully.

"Ash, Ash Ketchum, It's perfect for him." Said Red as he tickled Ash's stomach.

Five happy years passed for the Ketchum's Ash was growing up happy and healthy until one rainy morning. Red was intently watching the news on his father as a thunderstorm howled outside.

"Red, dear it's absolutely freezing in here, could you go put a coat on Ash, I'm busy cooking." Delia asked as Ash sat shivering in his high chair waiting for breakfast patiently.

"Please, daddy, it's so cold! Brrr Ash is cold, daddy!" Ash pleaded.

"No, later." Red said, brusquely as he turned up the volume on the TV.

"Red, are you just going to allow, your son to freeze?" Delia scolded her husband as the news report continued on about the TR raid that occurred several years ago to the previous Pokemon Master, Green Ketchum.

"Red!" Delia called, sharply becoming irritated.

"Shut up, Delia this is important, you wouldn't understand." Red snapped as he stormed out the door into the thunderstorm some thinking done.

"Red wait I didn't-"Delia began, she wanted to go after him but, she couldn't leave Ash unattended. A few hours later when Red came back in he was bitter and cold, literally and figuratively.

"I'm leaving." Red said, coldly.

"What!" Delia exclaimed in shock.

"It has nothing to do with you, Delia I just gotta get outta here as fast as I can. Take good care of our Ash, raise him well. I won't be back, probably ever. I have to be the best. I love Pokemon I can't just sit around here wasting my life away, raising a child I want to train Pokemon." He claimed

"Red, you're all ready a master what else do you want? I gave up my researching dream for you! How could you do this, Red, please, don't do this to me. Think about Ash he needs a father! Red, listen to me whatever, I said before I'm sorry please, don't go, Red, I love you!" Delia cried, heartbroken.

"It isn't you, that has nothing to do with why I have to leave, at least not the way you would think, I swear, don't feel this is your fault. I love both of you more than anything in the world but, I have to do this, I owe it to him. Besides I all ready gave 6 years of my life for you two it's time I hit the road again." Red explained he leaned forward and kissed Ash and Delia a fond farewell. Red picked up a bag and went off as little Ash chased after him.

"Don't go, please! What about mom! Traitor! … I'll be a Pokemon Master; too one day and then you'll have to face me!" Ash cried out the door as his father left never to be seen again. The only trace Ash ever saw of his father again was a note left in his bedroom that read:

Dear Son,

Never let anything get in the way of your dreams.

-Your Father


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum has just finished his journey in the Sinnoh region and he is now back in Kanto about to visit his hometown, Pallet.

"There it is, Pikachu, we're home!" Ash exclaimed to his Pokemon as they overlooked their home from a hill. "Mom has no idea I'm coming, wow, I'm starved I hope she is cooking something good! Man, I've missed this place so much and Mom especially!" Ash shouted as he raced down the hill on the way home to his house. Meanwhile, Delia, Ash's mother was straightening up a few things around the house as Mimey tended to the garden. As she was dusting she came across an old picture. It was a family photo, the most recent one taken their last one. They all had looked so happy, and they were, Red had his arm around Delia and they each had one hand on Ash's shoulder. Delia stared at the picture for a few minutes reminiscing the best years of her life and how much she missed her husband and son as tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Surprise, I'm home!" Ash exclaimed as he gleefully bursted through the door.

"Ash! Oh, Ash, sweetheart, I've missed you so much!" she cried as she squeezed her son so tightly he could hardly breathe.

"I missed you too, Mom! Did you see me on TV during the Pokemon League ? I was in the top 4 almost won it too!" Ash explained

"Of course I saw you, dear and you too, Pikachu." said Delia as she knelt down to pet the little electric mouse. " You were very, very good out there, Ash, I mean on the battlefield." she stated profoundly. Delia had had the family picture in her hands the entire time she noticed Ash looking at a few times, deliberately ignoring it' then she realized it was in her hands & she contingently hid it behind her back.

"Really you mean it, mom?" Ash exclaimed at the compliment.

"Of course I do! Now, it's almost lunchtime do you have any special requests?" Delia asked.

"Grilled cheese, please!" Ash suggested.

"Grilled cheese it is!" she confirmed as she walked back into the kitchen, still holding the framed photograph, she discretely placed it on the small table as she walked by, hoping it went unnoticed. But, as Ash and Pikachu followed Mrs. Ketchum into the kitchen the picture caught Ash's eye. Ash stopped and studied the picture remembering the cold, heartaching day when his father abandoned him. Ash tried to clear his mind of his father and just sit down and enjoy his mother's homecooked meal but the pain of his father's betrayal haunted his mind, he felt so hurt and unloved, uncared for. Delia set the table for Ash and herself and a bowl of Pokemon food for Pikachu as they sat down to eat.

"Mom...can I ask you something...it's something I'm afraid to touch on...I-I don't want to hurt you..." Ash began but, Delia could read Ash like a book she could see in his eyes what the question was, it obviously haunted his mind relentlessly, probably leaving him up some nights, wondering.

"Sure, sweetheart, ask whatever you like." she replied, although she was totally aware of the question.

"It's about dad...why did he go away,why did he leave us. I can only remember being really little and seeing him pack up his things and leave out into a storm, I followed him a little then I gave up and yelled at him. Then all i can remember is finding a note on my bed stand. "Ash muttered the awkward question that he practiced out saying for years.

"...I-I don't know exactly, I'm sorry,dear I wish I had a definite answer for you but...I don't even know myself. He told me I wouldn't understand and then I never saw him again. I loved him so much, so did you, everyone did and we all thought he felt the same, especially you Ash. He looked at you like you were all the stars in the sky he was so very proud of every little thing you did. He's the one who had you enrolled in that PokemonTrainer kindergarten academy it was his idea he wanted you to love Pokemon the way he did I knew you would, I happily agreed. Since, he left I've felt so empty and lonely... Ash you're all I have in this world if anything ever happened to you I just wouldn't have a purpose for living anymore. Ash, I'm begging you be careful on your journeys please ,Ash, there is nothing in in this world I love more than you, Ash... nothing..." Delia explained the story to Ash leaving him angered at his father and with more questions then answers. He knew how deeply his father's departure hurt his mother he felt sorry for her, and swore to himself to be more careful for her sake. A long silence brushed across the usually cheerful upbeat Ketchum family kitchen.

"Mom, grandpa was a Pokemon Master just like Dad, right?" Ash said breaking the long, awkward silence as he fought back tears,not wanting to worry his mother, but they were going to heavily spill eventually.

"That's right, sometimes I wonder if that had something to do with it, redeeming himself for his father he could've told me, I would've understood. Instead of having to lie in bed at night wondering what happened to him or where he is, like the way I worry about you only I worry about you nearly every second. That stupid title always came before you or me it always meant more to him, to be the best then his family or even his Pokemon. I'm so glad you're not like that, dear, I always see you putting friends and Pokemon first, hold on to that, it's a wonderful quality of yours." Delia continued.

"So he cared more about being a Pokemon Master than us or even his Pokemon. How could he be like that! I can't stand it!" Ash yelled in frustration. "I barely know him just because he had to go off an be selfish. He was all ready a Pokemon Master what else was he aiming for!" Ash said continuing his tirade. "Sorry, Mom, I'm not hungry anymore." Ash stated as he threw his plate down on to the table and dashed up the stairs into his room.

Pika-pi!" Pikachu called as it followed Ash up the stairs. Delia sighed in distress she always knew Ash would take it harshly, even she was still hurt by the event.

"_Should I leave him alone or talk to him about it_... _Oh_, _Ash I should've told you sooner I'm sorry_, _honey_. _Red_..._are you happy now you devastated our son_, _good job_." Delia thought to herself deciding to leave him be to think on his own, her soothing motherly words of comfort probably wouldn't of done much in this situation anyway.

"How could he do that! Just leave us like that. He hurt mom so much, left her all alone and me too I was just a little kid!" Ash said venting his feelings to Pikachu. Pikachu just frowned at its trainers sadness. "He was already a stupid Pokemon Master why'd he have to go out again? What, did he just not care about us anymore, we all cared for him. Look what he did to all of us to my mom! No one's even heard from the guy since!" Ash ranted some more. "It's not fair...it just isn't fair." Ash muttered as he softly began to weep muffling his face into a pillow as Pikachu licked the tears off his face. Hours passed and Ash just lied in bed pondering on the possible whereabouts of his missing traitor-of-a-father. Delia walked upstairs to check on her son since it was getting late and he still hadn't come down then she peeked through the crack of the door and looked upon him sympathetically and lovingly.

"Ash, are you okay, sweetie?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm okay ...I guess." he murmured tears still wet on his young face.

"I know it hurts... ...I still wonder too." Delia confessed. "Goodnight, Ash, I love you." she said as she flicked the light switch off.

"You too,Mom, g'night" Ash said quietly. "Goodnight, Pikachu see you in the morning." Ash whispered before quietly crying himself to sleep.

Delia then said to herself as she closed the door behind her"Maybe if I could locate him maybe, just maybe Ash could beat him."


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning came as Ash rolled out of bed awaking to the pleasant sent of pancakes and sausages. "Come on, Pikachu, that smells great!" Ash exclaimed, returning to normal.

"How'd you sleep, well I hope?" Delia asked considering last night's drama.

"Pretty good, are the pancakes almost ready?" Ash asked earnestly as Pikachu licked its lip to show its agreement.

"Coming right up!" Delia said cheerfully, she was glad Ash was feeling better after seeing his so terribly upset the previous night. Delia served breakfast even allowing Pikachu and Mimey to have some. Delia was adamant about bringing Red up again but, she did feel obliged that Ash challenged him, after all Ash was sabotaged by her lousy husband too.

"Mom, I'm gonna visit my Pokemon at Oak's, okay?" Ash asked.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea, I'm pretty sure Gary's in the neighborhood as well." Delia said informatively.

"Gary! Why didn't you say so!" Ash exclaimed as he gobbled up his food slipped on his vest, threw on his gloves, tossed on his cap and dashed out the door. "Come on, buddy. Bye mom, I'll be right back!" Ash called as he raced out the door to Professor Oak's Laboratory.

"With that boy's reckless streak I'll never get to ask him if he's willing to..." Delia stated to Mimey.

"Mr. Mime!" said the creepy , perverted clown thing in agreement.(God, Mr. Mime needs to be shot...)

Ash walked up to Oak's Lab down the familiar path that he sprinted to on the very first day of his journey.

"Hey, Professor!" Ash said greeting Professor Oak as he stepped inside the lab.

"Ash, hello!" said Oak as muk tackled him in a harassing way.

"Cut it out, Muk!" Ash scolded as the ball of gunk went over and assaulted Ash next. "Alright, alright I'm glad to see ya too but, Muk ya gotta get off!" Ash said shooing Muk away. "Say, Professor, is Gary still around? My mom told me that he was in town?" Ash asked anxiously.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he's right outside there, observing the Pokemon." Oak replied.

"Thanks, professor!" Ash said as he went outside to find his old, childhood rival. Ash spotted Gary sitting on top of a fence with a notebook on his lap and a pencil leaning on the top of his ear.

"Hey, hey, Gary!" Ash called.

"Hey, it's Ash!" Gary exclaimed.

"Gary, long time no see, what brings you here?" Ash asked.

"Hey, you gotta come home sometimes, I should ask you the same thing? I'd get terribly homesick without stopping by every now and again, what about you, you ever get homesick?" Gary said sarcastically.

"Well, of course I do! What are you trying to say that-" Ash began

"Hey, hey, calm down Ashy -boy I'm just messing with ya! I'm researching the Pokemon's natural behavior in their natural habitat so gramps's corral was the perfect observatory. I was recruited here from Sinnoh for a special assignment. Aye, Ash I saw you on the Sinnoh League at the Lilly-of-the-Valley conference. Not too shabby." Gary chatted.

"Top four. I would've won too if that Takuto guy didn't have so many legendaries." Ash explained in defense of himself annoyed by Takuto's excessive amount of the extremely powerful legendary Pokemon.

"So, Ash how long you planning on staying here in Pallet Town , where ya headed next?" asked Gary curiously.

"I haven't really thought about it yet. I think I'll stay home while before deciding." Ash responded.

"Well, my Gramps is headed for a place called Unova for a conference maybe you should check it out too, Ashy?" Gary suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. Well, I gotta get going, Gary I promised my mom I'd be right back."Ash said.

"See ya, Ash." Gary said waving farewell.

"Bye, Gary!" Ash waved as he ran back home. Ash arrived home to see none other than Team Rocket in disguise, though he was blissfully unaware of it. Team Rocket was masked as two elderly people in search of a talented Pokemon trainer.

"Oh, you're home, hi, Ash. Ash, this is Jessica and Jameson and they're looking for a Pokemon Trainer. Jessica, Jameson, this is my son, Ash, he's a great trainer." Delia said introducing her son to the senior citizens.

"Hello, why do you need a trainer, mam?" Ash said suspiciously. " Have we met, I feel like I know you? " Ash asked skeptically.

"He's on to us, James, the jig's up." Jessie surrendered the plan.

"You're right, Jess" James agreed.

"Listen is that a voice I-" Jessie began before being abruptly interrupted.

"Pikachu,thunderbolt,go!" Ash ordered.

"Hey, we didn't even get to finish our motto." James snapped.

"Yeah twerp, what's with that, we didn't even steal nothin' yet!" Meowth continued but Pikachu's thunderbolt struck sending them spiraling off into the stratosphere yelling "We're blasting off again!"

"Team Rocket still chases after your pikachu?" Delia asked obliviously.

"Unfortunately...(talk about determination.) " Ash muttered with a sigh.

"That's awful, I'd wish they'd leave my little boy alone." Delia sighed.

"It's okay, they're not that much of a threat." Ash laughed.

"Ash, will you come inside with me, I need to talk to you, it's important." said Delia.

"Is everything okay? What I do this time?" Ash moaned.

"Nothing, honey I just need to ask you a favor." she explained.

"Sure." Ash agreed as he followed his mother inside to sit in their living room.

"Ash...I-I know how much you've grown as a trainer and after watching you on the Lilly-of-the-Valley Conference I think you're ready." Delia stated.

"Ready? But, ready for what mom?" Ash interrogated cluelessly.

Delia then said, dramatically "Ready to face your father."


	4. Chapter 3

"What!" Ash gasped in shock. "You want me to face dad in a Pokemon battle. But, he's a Pokemon Master, I can't even win a single league!" Ash said, underestimating himself.

"I know you can do it and someone has to teach your father a lesson, it's payback time. He needs to be punished for deserting my baby, leaving my little boy fatherless and breaking my heart." Delia stormed on. "Please, Ash for me, you're the only one who can do it, it won't matter if anyone else defeats him, they don't mean anything to him, but you Ash deep down I think you mean everything to him." she pleaded.

Ash sighed"...all right, I'll do it...for you...I need some payback too." Ash surrendered to his mother's pleading. "But, how do we find him, you said no one's seen him since...well you know." Ash questioned.

"I'm not quite sure, but I think i know who can help us." Delia began.

"Who, Tracey? Professor Oak? Brock? Officer Jenny?" Ash started guessing.

"No, no, none of them. You remember Misty's sisters, "the sensational sisters"?" Delia started to get to the point.

"Of course I do; Daisy, Violet, and Lilly, they ran the Cerulean City Gym before Misty took over and they use to put on water shows." Ash replied.

"Yes, well Misty's sister, Violet, aside from modeling and putting on underwater ballets she also studied with Officer Jenny, then the F.B.I. she's an expert when it comes to missing persons cases." Delia explained.

"Violet? An F.B.I. agent? I always thought of her as more of the, I don't know, actress type?" Ash replied. "I guess, then, we should invite her here (and perhaps Misty too...)" said Ash.

"Okay, I'll call now." said Delia. "Oh and Ash, sweetheart, Thank you so, so much. You don't know how much this means to me, Ash I really owe it to you, dear, thank you so much. I know this is the only way I could ever..." Delia said with extreme gratitude to her son.

"I know mom, you don't have to say it. It's my pleasure, trust me." Ash said with a tone of vengeance touching his raspy, high pitched, ten-year-old voice. "Hey,mom, if you don't mind I'll call Cerulean." Ash said.

"Oh sure, go right ahead I suppose you'll be wanting to talk to Misty." Delia teased, grinning.

"Hahahaha, yeah!" Ash blushed while awkwardly scratching the back of his head as he walked over to call his old-time friend. The phone dialed for awhile until suddenly the answering machiene picked up, Ash felt butterfree in his stomach as he prepared to leave a message. He didn't know what to say, he hadn't spoken to Misty in so long, Pikachu nudged his shoulder and Ash timidly began to speak. "Hello, this is Ash...I...ugh..well, i wanted to talk to Misty...um I guess I'll-" he began before being cheerfully interrupted.

"Ash!" Misty blurted with the utmost excitement in her voice. "Is it really you? I haven't heard from you in such a long time! How are you, how're your Pokemon?" Misty asked in anticipation.

"Hey, Misty! It's so good to see your face again! Everyone's good, how about you?" Ash responded.

"Everything's going great here there's plenty of challengers! Tough, break at the Sinnoh League." Misty said.

"Yeah... So, Misty, I'm back in Pallet Town visiting everyone at home. Listen, Misty, my Mom wanted me to you to dinner tonight but , we need your sister, Violet to come too." Ash said over the phone.

"Violet! But, why? Oh, I see you didn't really want to see me you just wanted to see my oh-so-gorgeous sisters!" Misty yelled jumping to an absurd conclusion.

"What? No,no, Misty, this is serious we really need your sister's help with something important and I really want you to come too! We'll explain when you get here, okay?" Ash said defensively.

"Fine, fine, I was only kidding, you're just as stubborn as ever I see, some things never change! Okay, I'll be right over I just gotta close up the gym and tell Violet. I can't wait I haven't seen you in forever, Oh, it's been so long since I've been to your house I can't wait to see your mom and Pikachu too! I haven't seen your mom and Mr. Mime since the Silver Conference! Okay, we'll be right there, bye, Ash!" Misty said.

"Okay bye, Misty! I can't wait either!" Ash said excitedly. "Same hot-headed, Misty!" Ash said cheerfully to Pikachu as he hung up the phone. Ash sat at the top of the stairs eagerly awaiting Misty's arrival. "Pikachu, how come when you want things to happen they take forever but, when you don't they come within seconds...it ought to be other way around!" Ash said impatiently waiting for Misty to get to his home. An hour or so passed and Ash was becoming even more anxious and antsy waiting for what seemed like decades.

Back at the Cerulean Gym Misty was getting herself dressed up to go to the Ketchum's for dinner, Violet had been finished getting ready over twenty minutes ago.

"Like, Misty what is like taking you so totally long!" Violet yelped through Misty's bedroom door in her California valley girl accent.

"Hold on, Violet can't you wait for anything!" Misty yelled back as she applied some lip gloss.

"What is taking that little runt so long?" Lilly asked. "and like how come you two got invited and not me and Daisy, like totally unfair!" Lilly whined.

"Lilly, we like don't even know these people!" Daisy replied as they all stood outside Misty's door pressuring her to get a move on.

"Well, neither does Violet, why does she get to go to Misty's boyfriend's house too!" Lilly complained enviously.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Misty shouted out the door defensively.

"Oh, yeah like whatever, sis! We all know you like him it was like so totally obvious even when we first like met him, you were like destined to be together!" Violet mocked.

"Yeah, you two little pathetic runts were made for each other, you're both stubborn and not as totally beautiful and attractive as us: The trio of marvelous gorgeous Sensational Sisters and one runt her twit of a boyfriend!" Lilly laughed.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! BESIDES, ASH ISN'T PATHETIC OR A TWIT OR UNATTRACTIVE...no comment on the stubborn part..." Misty shouted, annoyed at her sisters obnoxious behavior.

"Okay, okay guys like totally chill out leave Misty, alone!" Daisy said, being the eldest sister she felt responsible to put an end to the obsessive constant teasing.

"Thank you, Daisy!" Misty said as she looked in the mirror and span around as her silky skirt span with her. Misty, typically never acted this girly but for some reason seeing Ash again made her want to get all dolled up. She had an indigo short-sleeved shirt on with a short turquoise skirt w/sky blue tights and beige boots. She also had a matching set of earrings and a necklace that was made from the shiny, blue, Cascade badge and she had a little bit of make-up on and her red hair was down and flowing over her shoulders. She took a deep breath and stepped out of her room awaiting her sisters much too predictable teasing.

"See, Daisy, look! She would like never get this dressed up,though she should with that like totally horrendous face. She obviously wants to impress that what's-his-face!" Lilly snickered.

"...I DO NOT! I just like getting dressed up when I go out is all." Misty blushed.

"Liken whatever, sis it's so totally obvious! Just tell us if you're like totally crushing on him." Violet persisted.

"I'm NOT!" Misty barked back.

"Okay, ok you two just go, goodbye have a good time!" Daisy exclaimed shoving her sisters out the door."Good luck with Ash!" Daisy called not being able to resist the temptation of teasing her sister.

Back at the Ketchum's house, Ash was about to explode from waiting, when suddenly the doorbell rang as Misty and Violet stood at the doorway, Mrs. Ketchum went to get the door.

"Hello, Misty, Violet, good to see you !" Delia greeted them pleasantly.

"Hello, Mrs. Ketchum!" They both said respectively.

"Hey, Pikachu, Misty's here!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu rushed the door after waiting so long.

"Hi, Ash and Pikachu!"Misty exclaimed as she picked up Pikachu. Ash stood at the door dumbfounded "Misty you look, I didn't know, different? But in a good way! Wow, you look...I don't know,pretty?" Ash complimented awkwardly not knowing how to put it.

"Haha, thanks,Ash! How've you been Pikachu? Brock take good care of you?"

"Actually, Brock went home to study to become a Pokemon doctor now." said Ash.

"No, Kidding? I always thought he wanted to become a breeder, he acted like it was his primary goal? That's like you suddenly wanting to be a top coordinator and give up on being a Pokemon Master." Misty replied in shock.

"I was surprised too? But, Brock'll be a great doctor!" Ash said.

"He sure will, I'm gonna stop by and visit him next time I get the chance. So, Ash I guess you'll starve on your next journey without Brock!" Misty laughed.

"Yeah, haha!" Ash laughed as they made small talk at the Ketchum's front door.

"Like, what am I, chopped liver?" Violet irritably exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Come, right in, kids I have dinner all prepared in the kitchen." Delia exclaimed, escorting her guests and son to the table.

"Oh, this looks delicious! Oh, Violet you've gotta try this, Mrs. Ketchum is such a great cook!" Misty complimented.

"Oh, thank you, Misty!" Delia replied, modestly as they ate Delia and Ash explained the story to Misty and Violet about how Red deserted them despite the fact that he was all ready a master.

"So, after all that he just up and took off like that? That's terrible!" Misty said as a reaction to Ash's father's abandonment in his family.

"So, this is where you come in, Violet,if you would we'd like to ask you to try to locate my husband." Delia pleaded.

"Yeah, please, Violet! I wanna face my dad in a battle!" Ash added.

"Give it a shot, Vi, you definitely could." Misty said in encouragement.

"Sure, Id'd be like totally happy to help! It'll like give me a chance to totally like repay you for that totally rad meal!"Violet agreed."I just like need a computer."

"Of course, in the hallway to the left. Thank yuou so much." Delia said. Violet sat down in the office chair and everyone crowded around her as she went on a special F.D.A. approved website for missing persons' cases then she searched in the toolbar:

Red Ketchum; Pokemon Master; Previous Kanto Indigo Plateau champion of the Elite Four. Several results popped up on the screen as Violet clicked into each one examining it thoroughly, working her techno-magic as everybody watched in awe.

"Wow, Vi, I thought the only thing you could do was splash around in a pool, talk about how great you are, and insult me." Misty teased.

Here, all the search matches like totally, say several people have like spotted Mr. Ketchum in a place called the Orre region,like apparently, he's hiding in a place called like, Pyrite Town." Violet said translating the confidential information as she insisted that we vowed not to tell a soul how they recieved this information.

With spite in every word Ash said "Then, tomorrow we'll set sail for Pyrite Town, and dad will have to battle me, and then he'll be sorry!"


	5. Chapter 4

The next day had arrived and it was early dawn as Ash awoke to Pikachu's friendly smile.

"Good morning, buddy, at least I wish it were..." Ash grumbled as he crawled out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs. "Morning, Mom, all right that smells great!" Ash exclaimed examining his breakfast buffet.

"Well, I figured you'd need your strength, you've got a big battle coming up, sweetie. Ash, honey, don't underestimate your father's battle tactics, he isn't a Pokemon Master for nothing. I hope you thought well on your choice of Pokemon. I don't want to pressure you Ash, just do your best no matter what the outcome of the battle is or what happens, I'll always love you and besides all I care is that your father comes home and apologizes but, even if he doesn't it won't be your fault. Ash, remember that." Delia said.

"I'm not going to lose, mom, I want him to say sorry and come home too, but I also want to beat him, and show him that he can't just leave us and get away with it! He's not the only great Pokemon trainer in the family! Also, I'm using my strongest Pokemon and a variety of types. I even had Liza send Charizard over from Charrific Valley." Ash said confidently.

"That's my Ash! We're meeting Misty and Violet at the harbor at 9:00 so we better go now." Delia stated.

"Right, Mom! Ya ready, Pikachu, next stop the battle of a lifetime!" Ash exclaimed profoundly as he, his mother and Pikachu set off towards there destination. They all arrived at the harbor in Seafoam Island and instantly saw Misty and Violet.

"Hey, you guys!" Misty called out grabbing the attention of Ash and his mother.

"Hey, like, totally over here!" Violet called

"Hey, Misty, Violet!" Ash said greeting them, than they sat down on a bench to wait for their ferry. The brisk, crisp ocean air blew up on them creating a cool breeze as the group began stirring up a casual conversation.

"So, Violet, do you happen to know how long it'll take to get to the Orre region?" Delia asked.

"Well, like the captain totally said it'll take like 12 ½ hours and like with a pit stop it'll take like three hours more so it'll be like 15 hours, give or take." Violet replied.

"Well, considering we're all the way out on the dock of the Seafoam Islands and first we've got to get to Gateon Port, that's not too bad. One night on the boat, right?" Delia said

"You're right, Mrs. Ketchum, besides it'll give Ash plenty of practice time. You can battle me it would do you good to battle the Cerulean City gym leader." Misty said anticipating a challenge.

"You bet, Misty! I'm looking forward to it I can't remember last time we battled and we'll be on the ocean, don't think I forgot water Pokemon are your specialty!" Ash exclaimed enthusiastically.

"All aboard!" the captain shouted as the gang hopped aboard and Team Rocket caught eye of the "twerps" and followed them on board. Than the S.S. Anne set sail on its voyage to Gateon Port, Orre. They all explored the boat as the sea breeze flew across them and wingull flew above. The salty aroma of the ocean lingered around them which set Misty in a great charisma. Ash dashed about the boat with Pikachu ignoring the wet floor sign.

"Ash look out for that-" Delia warned belatedly as he slipped and crashed right into some fishermen sending one of them spiraling off board and making the rest lose their catch.

"Ash Ketchum, what did I tell you about always running around without watching where you're going!" she scolded.

"Man overboard!" Ash yelled sarcastically.

"Very funny, young man, now apologize to these people at once!" Delia demanded.

"Sorry." Ash said bluntly.

"Yeah, sorry ain't gonna make up for all the magicarp we just lost! Not to mention we gotta stop off schedule cause a you and your recklessness Frank splashin' around down there like a psyduck!" the fisherman yelled furiously.

"I'm very sorry, sir, I assure you it won't happen again." Delia apologized for her son.

"It better not or I'll see to it that the captain knows and he won't let cha off so easy, now will 'e sonny?" The old fisherman continued.

"Sorry!" Ash apologized again to the spiteful old man and Pikachu flared up at him.

"Starmie, go get that man out of the water!" Misty ordered as she released the purple, star-shaped, faceless, water Pokemon out of its Poke' ball. Starmie carried the man back ashore to dry land.

"Thanks a bunch, miss!" The younger fisherman said graciously to Misty.

"No, problem! Thanks Starmie!" Misty said recalling Starmie to its Poke' ball.

"Sorry about that, mister!" Ash said remorsefully.

"It's fine, kid, it was just an accident, after all!" the man said in forgiveness.

"Sweetie, you've got to be more careful!" Delia said.

"Sorry, mom!" Ash said getting tired of the tedious apologies.

"So, Ash wanna have our battle now so our Pokemon will have plenty of time to rest up later?" Misty suggested.

"Misty's got a point, dear, you should practice your strategies now." Delia agreed.

"Alright then now it is! I saw a battlefield on the port deck, y'know before I nearly killed that guy." Ash said as they all raced down to the battlefield little did they know Team Rocket was running the battlefield as a scam to catch Pikachu.

"Hey, referee will you ref for us, please!" Ash cried out to the referee.

"Ugh, sure thing, twer- er um I mean young man." James said on disguise as a battle referee.

"Are you ready to battle the Cerulean City gym leader, I'm nothing to scoff at, Ash I've gotten a lot stronger since we've last met!" Misty beckoned.

"Yeah, well I'm nothing to stick your nose at either, I've got ugh…four times eight…is um… … Eight badges in four regions, top four at the Sinnoh League, battle frontier and Orange League Champ!" Ash boasted.

"Well I hope your battling skills are a whole lot better than your mathematical skill,

Mr. thirty-two badges." Misty mocked.

"Alright the 3-on-3 battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Misty the Cerulean City Gym Leader will now begin!" said James as he raised the flags signaling the trainers to begin.

"Okay, Misty, you can go first like you once said, ladies first." Ash offered.

"Alright then I choose you, Corsola, go!" Misty shouted summoning the pink coral-like Pokemon to the arena.

"In that case, Sceptile I choose you!" Ash cried.

"OMG Ash like totally has the upper hand, like totally!" Violet commented.

"That's my Ash!" Delia remarked, proudly.

"Don't think that just because you have a type advantage you'll win, Ash Ketchump" Misty bantered.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Mist-… Never mind Sceptile, use leech seed!" Ash commanded as the vines entangled Corsola in an array of roots that slowly drained the energy out of it.

"Oh, no, Corsola!" Misty panicked "Corsola hydro-pump hurry!" Misty cried as a direct hit inflicted Sceptile sending it flying back a few steps but did little damage.

"Hang in there, Sceptile and use your Petal Dance!" Ash shouted.

"Oh, no Corsola, dodge it!" Misty said but, it couldn't evade the attack because of the leech seeds previous damage then the petal dance struck Corsola and took it out.

"Corsola is unable to battle, Sceptile is the victor!" James declared.

"Way to go Sceptile you deserve a good rest." Ash said as he withdrew Sceptile knowing that it would suffer from confusion from the Petal Dance move, anyway.

"Psyduck, go!" Misty said sending out the dopey, simpleminded duck Pokemon.

"Psyduck? Are you kidding?" Ash said laughing at her decision.

"Hey, you're hurting Psyduck's feelings, knock it off, Ash stop being so insensitive!" Misty scolded.

"Sorry, sorry but I don't even think Psyduck can tell when it's being insulted. Okay, buddy you think you can handle Psyduck?" Ash ridiculed as he sent Pikachu out for battle.

"Psyduck, is like totally an embarrassment, like totally humiliating to our gym's reputation!" Violet said sulking.

"My Ash is doing very well, why am I not surprised!" Delia said pridefully.

"Pikachu, aim for the head!" Misty called.

"Oh, please Misty, I know it's been awhile but I haven't forgotten Psyduck's special confusion attack! I'm not dumb enough to give that quack a headache! Now, Pikachu thunderbolt then finish it off with iron tail!" Ash ordered.

"Psyduck, get out of the way!" Misty yelled in frustration but Psyduck just stood there completely ceased to move, it just stood there with an oblivious expression on its face as Pikachu's thundershock fried that dumb duck to a crisp.

"Oh, no, Psyduck!" Misty cried.

"Psyduck is unable to battle Pikachu wins!" James said raising the flag to Ash's side. Then he gave a wink to Meowth and Jessie signaling them that it was time for their plan to go underway. Suddenly, Jessie dashed by and pivoted Pikachu right off the battlefield right off the battlefield and than enclosed it in an electric proof capsule.

"Team Rocket! Give me back my Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Ugh, you three… Give up, already, enough is enough." Misty yelled. "You're interfering with our battle!" She continued.

"Well I don't care Kanto region twerpette! You're history, what're you even doing here?" said Jessie.

"Ah, give it up you old hag." Misty remarked.

"OLD HAG!" Jessie yelled.

"Calm down, Jess" Meowth stated.

"Team Rocket, stop following my son around and stealing his Pokemon can't you just leave my little boy alone!" Delia screamed, annoyed by Team Rocket's constant stalking her child.

"You really ought to get a restraining order against them…" Violet threw in.

"Not, unless he's willing to give up Pikachu!" James replied.

"Never!" Ash shouted and he sent Staraphtor to the sky to pop the balloon as Pikachu conveniently landed in Ash's arms. Then Team Rocket chanted simultaneously "We're blasting off again!" as they faded out into the horizon.

"Well, now that they're out of the way want to continue our battle? Huh, come on Ash, what's wrong?" Misty pestered.

"Not now." Ash said bluntly as Misty tried to chase after him but she was stopped by Delia grabbing her shoulder and nodding her head in disapproval.

"Let him go he needs time to think he's got a lot on his plate." Delia explained. They watched Ash stare out into the beautiful sunset leaning on the edge of the boat as the gentle seaside breeze whisked through his lush black hair, he was in such deep thought and it was like Pikachu could read his mind as it hopped up on Ash's shoulder to comfort him.

"Oh, Ash, my poor little baby, he's only a child. Look at what I've worried him with much more than a child of his age should have to deal with. I'm not much of a help to him either, I put so much pressure on him. I don't care if Ash loses, he very well might, my husband is a master. Of course I want Ash to win, to get back at Red but maybe if he just sees Ash that'll be enough to get him to come to his senses, return home. Even if he doesn't come home it's certainly not my little Ash's fault. Oh, my little boy… he deserves a better mother than me." Delia vented to Misty and Violet feeling extremely guilty for all of Ash's stress.

"Oh, that's not true, Mrs. Ketchum I think you're a great mom! What Ash does deserve is a better father." Misty said.

"Thank you, Misty" Delia replied.

"I've just gotta beat him for Mom, for myself for everyone. I just got to get him to come home, I have to." Ash thought as he stared at the beautiful evening sunset on the sea's horizon. The next day arrived and the group had reached their destination; Gateon Port, Orre.


	6. Chapter 5

"Mom, Misty, Pikachu, Violet, wake up we're here, in Orre! I wonder if there's any Pokemon species I've never seen before!" Ash exclaimed awaking his friends and family.

"Ash do you have any idea what time it is?" Misty moaned grumpily as she yawned and stretched and rubbed her eyes. Pikachu was also aggravated by the rude awakening and zapped Ash with thunderbolt Which woke up Delia and Violet.

"We're here!" Misty in an unpleasant, sarcastic tone. They all bounced out of bed and raced off the parked boat and onto the dock of Gateon Port. They stretched and inhaled the fresh, warm, breezy, bay air.

"Oh, Ash, i forgot to mention it when you woke me up at six in the morning, there aren't any new Pokemon in Orre, least that's what Professor Oak says." Misty explained as Ash groaned disappointedly.

"So, if the boat goes off for departure to Pyrite Town at six then we've got plenty of time, why don't we grab a bite to eat, on me!" Delia suggested.

"Thanks, Mrs. K. that like sounds totally rad to me!" Violet exclaimed in agreement.

"Why don't we go to this place called the Krabby Club it's got a great view of the bay and I heard they put on an impressive show!" Misty queried as they headed down to the Krabby Club. The place had an enormous krabby shaped logo overhead and a dozen of picnic tables outside with a checkered paneling cement pavement. An old man stood outside checking everyone who passed by to allow them to enter.

"Ahoy, what brings ye to thee ol' Krabby Club?" said the old navy veteran standing outside the diner greeting the guests.

"For lunch!" Ash exclaimed as his mother nudged his arm for being a tad rude.

"Mutiny! Nobody, especially young scalawags such as yeselves gets in the Krabby Club that is without a membership." the old sailor explained.

"Couldn't you make an exception, just this once? We're not from around here." Misty queried.

"Sorry, landlubbers!" he replied.

"Well, fine if you don't want our money!" Misty snorted the sailor felt guilty seeing the starving look on the kids' faces so he decided to come up with another excuse, though it certainly wasn't a lie.

"Aye, aye I will make an exception, though I still don't think this be a very apporpriate place for youngin's!" The sailor began.

"What do you mean by that?" Mrs. Ketchum said raising an eyebrow begining to have her opinons on the joint swayed.

"Oh, he doesn't mean anything, he doesn't know what he's talking about, right Misty!" Ash said, desperate to indulge something into his stomach.

"Hush up, Ash. What were you saying sir, why is this place so bad?" Delia continued and Ash frowned, seeing as he was half starved to death.

"Well you see mam, they'd be drinkin' and gamblin' in there 'till the crack of dawn and it gets especially rowdy at this hour! On a good day they'll settle their disputes with their battles outdoors but that be a rare occasion, very rare indeed." The sailor sneered.

"Well, that settles that! Thank you, mister." Delia finished. They all started aimlessly walking for a place to eat until just sitting on a curb pondering on an alternative solution. Ash and Pikachu started complaining as their stomachs growled and grumbled.

"Aaah, I'm starving!" Ash moaned and Pikachu nodded affirmatively.

"I've got an idea, why don't we go back on the ship and I'll fix up something! How's that sound, kids?" Delia asked.

"Sure, mom's cooking's the best let's go everyone!" Ash exclaimed enthusiastically as he led the way to the boat's kitchen.

"I only wish Brock were here, for Pikachu's sake, no one made batter pokemon food than Brock." Misty commented.

"Pikachu can totally have some people food like just this once, right Ash, I give it to Seel all the time!" Violet proposed.

"Sure, just this once won't hurt!" Ash agreed as Delia got to cooking a feast for a king, they all then dug in to the buffet. Before they knew it nightfall came as they all drifted off to sleep as the S.S. Anne set its sails for for Pyrite Town: Town of thugs.

As everyone was fast asleep the crew arrived at Pyrite Town around 1 AM Ash was so nervous about his crucial battle with his father he couldn't rest so when the boat came to an abrupt halt Ash gazed out the window and laid his eyes on a horrendous trash heap of thugs and thieves. Ash being the adventurous boy that he is, decided to venture out around Pyrite alone at one in the morning. Ash quietly slipped on his vest and cap, laced up his shoes and silently woke up Pikachu. Pikachu was puzzled but obediently followed its trainer as they tiptoed out his room and snuck into town. Ash explored the nasty town with curiosity. Obviously, the town wasn't a safe place for ten-year-old kids to roam around at night. As Ash wandered the dumpy wasteland he heard a large commotion and immediately rushed over to see. There was a huge battle center in the middle of the town called Duel Square full of convicts, suspects, jailbreaks, thugs, delinquents and people who just had lost there way in life with nowhere else to go. They all battled despicably abusing the Pokemon and betting on who the victor would be, it was more like a cock fight than a Pokemon battle. Little to Ash's awareness his own father participated in this sickening gut wrenching scandal. Ash watched the Pokemon mercilessly be fought to the near death a spark of fire lit up in Ash he was engulfed with a critical animosity for the wretched trainers who were disgustingly abusing their innocent Pokemon even after they were fainted or too weak to battle. They paired up the weakest to strongest like a Blastoise to a Chimchar, making sure of a type advantage as well, just for kicks. Ash was building with rage like a volcano about to erupt as he stormed into the middle of the horrid battle.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing! You can't treat Pokemon this way!" Ash screamed. The battles ceased as all the shady looking trainers glared at the young boy with hate in their eyes and tarnished souls, then they began to laugh, which only added additional outrage to Ash's short temper.

"Stop it, stop it right now! Pokemon battles aren't meant to be fought this way! You'll never get stronger that way you gotta be friends with your Pokemon and have a special bond with thmem that's the only way a Pokemon will get stronger!" Ash scolded the immoral practices as Pikachu sat broadly on Ash's shoulder nodding along to his inspirational speech. The abuse of Pokemon disgusted Ash it was like Paul but ten times worse.

"Hey, kid what are you doin' out alone at this hour anyway and what gives you the audacity to challenge Duel Square? Huh, little boy, huh?" the intimidating muscular man taunted as he lightly shoved Ash which was enough to send him off his feet.

"Hey, ya little baby why don't cha go home and get yourself a pacifier to keep ya from cryin' after that fall!" another scary looking trainer rebutted. Ash slowly lifted himself up off the ground and glared around the duel square arena at all the exhausted, vacant looks in every on of them's eyes.

"I'll show you! I challenge you!" Ash shouted full of rage.

"Did ya hear that, fellas the little tot challenged me to a battle me; the Pyrite Town Coliseum champ! Alright, pipsqueak, but don't come cryin' to me when your Pokemon are all in intensive care!" The muscular trainer said throwing in his irritating snide remark.

"Fine, but you're the one who's gonna be crying! You're looking at Battle Frontier and Orange League Champion not to mention all my other top places in the other leagues and all my badges." Ash snapped back vigilantly.

"Alright, I admit I'm impressed. But since your just a tot fresh outta the day care we'll make it a one-on-one, no subs and no holdin' back!" he said . Ash flipped his hat around and sent Pikachu to the battlefield as the crowd watched intently.

"That stuffed animal's your Pokemon? I expected nothing less from a mere child!" Muscle Man said then he sent out a Medicham. The battle heated back and forth as each trainer called out attacks with all their strength, both of their prides on the line. Then, suddenly a striking blow of thunder by Pikachu took Medicham out. Ash hid his excitement and pretended to handle the victory maturely smirking, to fight back a smile.

"Way to go Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu hopped up to his shoulder. The other delinquent trainers congratulated Ash , thoroughly impressed but , "Muscle Man" was built up with fury from the defeat. He couldn't control his blistering despise so he went over to Ash acting as if they were going to shake hands acceptingly, but instead he punched Ash across the cheek. The rest of the ruthless group gasped in shock by the ferocity of their leader/role model. To make matters worse he kicked him when he was down literally.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you psychopath!" a voice in the crowd shouted out and Muscle Man just turned away hiding his false shame and fake resentment as he snickered to himself maniacally. Ash lied on the ground in agonizing pain, unconscious by the excruciating bruise. As the others yelled and rioted at "Muscle Man" Red made his way to the front of the scene pushing through the crowd. It then hit him as he empathetically gazed down at the small boy crippled on the floor. He felt a pang of pain in his heart as he knelt down beside the boy and the immediate recognition struck him, it was his son, Ash Ketchum.


	7. Chapter 6

"Oh my God." Red said in disbelief as a sharp dagger seemed to have pierced his heart a familiar, striking, pang of pain. Pikachu also sat beside Ash licking his face.

"Pika-pi!" it cried with worry for its trainer as it then took off to get Delia and inform her of the incident. Red apathetically watched Pikachu dart off only focusing on his son.

"Ash...my son...Oh, God..." Red whispered as a tear gently slid down his face. He gingerly put his hand on his boy's arm. "How...how did you ever find me?" Red whispered again to himself. "HAROLD!" Red yelled sharply to "Muscle Man" consumed with anger.

"Yes, sir..." Harold said fearfully since Red was even more respected than he, Red being a Pokemon Master and former Mt. Battle champion.

"Do you have any idea who this child is!" Red screamed as the huge crowd fell so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"No, sir, who?" he asked as he quivered.

"This is my son, Wormadam it! This is Ash Ketchum, my son that I haven't laid eyes on in years..._I'm so sorry, Ash_... Look at what you did!" Red shouted trying to restrain himself from attacking the man who beat his son. The entire group fled the scene, seeing the rage in Red's frightful eyes. Red scooped up the broken, unconscious boy in his arms and began to head to the Pokemon Center, the closest thing to a hospital in town. Back at the ship Pikachu finally made its way to Delia, Misty and Violet then immediately, Pikachu awoke Delia .

"What is it, Pikachu? What's wrong!" Delia said in panic presuming it had to do with Ash, she then assumed the worst case scenario since Ash and Pikachu were never apart. Pikachu then mimicked Ash to portray that something had happened him as Pikachu began leading to his location.

"Something happened to my Ash?" Delia speculated, her voice cracking and Pikachu nodded to signify that she was correct and she then took after Pikachu desperate to find out what was the matter with her child. Somewhere between the Pokemon Center Delia and Red met face-to-face for the first time and much to many years. Tears welled up in Delia's eyes from all the things she was witnessing at once, she saw her husband in torn up worn down clothes with her beaten up son in his arms. Red just stopped and stared into his wife's eyes, not believing who he was looking at, the woman he loved, the woman he had torn into pieces and shattered.

"Wha-Wha-What did you do! ... What did you do to my baby!" She screamed slightly on the verge of going into hysterics as tears flowed off her cheek. She turned around to face the opposite direction of Red unable to bare the sight of him and what she believed he had done to _their_ son then she cupped her hands over her mouth to suffocate her muffled screams of slight hysteria, she was having too much go on at once.

"Delia, I can explain, I swear this isn't what it looks like!" Red said defensively as he painfully watched his wife, whom he loved dearly cry uncontrollably, him unable to comfort her.

"Then explain! Explain what happened to my baby!" she yelled, biting her knuckles, sobbing.

"I'd love to, but we don't have time we have to get Ash to the center, I-I don't know what's wrong with him." Red explained rationally.

"Fine." Delia agreed to Red reluctantly in desperation to get instant care for her child. When they arrived at the Pokemon Center Nurse Joy directed them to a hospital bed. Red delicately lied Ash down onto the bed, cautious not to hurt him any further then Delia pulled the covers up to his chin and stroked his bangs.

"People aren't my specialty but I'll do everything I can for him, it doesn't look too serious." Joy said reassuringly.

"Thank you." Red said gratefully.

"He has to be alright, he just has too." said Delia as she sat beside Ash's bed on a stool holding his hand as Pikachu licked his severely bruised cheek and Red stood behind them.

"Delia...I swear it was not me." Red said coldly. "I know how much you hate me, but I would never, _ever_ do anything like this to anyone let alone a little boy of my own flesh and blood." Red said fighting back tears, still confused as to why his wife and son were here.

"Oh, so that's all you care about is proving yourself innocent, not that your son may be in a fatal condition, how typical, only concerned about yourself, I see you haven't changed a bit...Why should I believe you anyway? After all you've done, give me one good reason why I should trust you!" Delia shouted trying desperately to keep her voice down, so she wouldn't disturb Ash.

"Because...Delia...because I-" Red began.

"You don't have a reason you never did and you never will. You left us without a reason too, simply because you were bored with us is that why, you had to go see the world because raising Ash was getting dull, is that it? Red, you made a vow, a commitment to me on our wedding day to be there...never mind you'll never change." Delia said sternly.

"No matter what you say I do care about Ash, much more than I do myself, I'm sure of it. And for your information I have a completely rational reason for leaving, and you two shouldn't be here you need to leave, now!" Red demanded.

"No, why should I listen to you? And exactly what is your _oh-so rational _reason for deserting your family." Delia said sarcastically as Pikachu continued to lick Ash's wounds.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you, no matter how much I want to..." Red said, in resistance.

"Of course, you can't..." Delia said rolling her eyes. "I bet you've even been with someone else haven't you?" Deila accused.

"What! Delia, you don't honestly think that I would ever..."Red said, hurt that his wife could even think he'd ever cheat on her.

"I didn't think you'd ever leave me either but you did that! So who is she!" Delia cried.

"That is so ridiculous, everyday what in heaven's name do you think I think about! Don't you get it, Delia Ketchum, I love you for crying out loud, I never stopped! There is no other woman, I don't even know how you could think such a thing!" Red said as one tear slipped out, much to his embarrassment.

"What! Red,...I-" Delia started.

"Ugh... Where am I? Pikachu?" Ash said as he slowly came to his senses, regaining consciousness.

"Ash! Sweetheart, are you alright? I was so worried, oh thank, God." Delia said, sighing in relief as she stroked her son's hair. Ash took a deep breath seeing where he was and remembering what had just happened.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ash replied as Pikachu joyously leaped into his arms glad to see Ash was doing well.

"Thank goodness, I was so scared my heart almost stopped I don't know what I would've done if something happened to my little Pokemon Master. Now, mister would you mind explaining what in the world you were doing out alone at this hour? Also, explain to your father what happened, he seems to have _forgotten_." Delia said. Ash's eyes widened at the sight of his father and he instantly sprang up from his bed but as Ash began to speak Red left the PC and returned to his place in duel square.

"Dad! ... Come Back, hey wait a minute, I've been waiting years!" Ash yelled but quickly flung back into the bed from the pain of his injury, he hadn't yet fully recovered.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu cried.

"Ash, dear, take it easy. Don't worry about him we know where he is now, you'll face him, today, I promise." Delia promised as Ash glanced up at the clock the time was 4:32, he hadn't been out cold too long.

"Mom, I'm sorry I should've told you, no, I shouldn't of been out at all, I should've waited like I was supposed to. Now, look what I've done, I worried everybody...I'm really sorry." Ash apologized sincerely.

"It's alright, honey but don't do it ever again. It took at least twelve years off my life... where you got such a reckless streak, Lord knows." she smiled. "Misty and Violet are still on the S.S. Anne I'll get them in two or three hours. Ash, sweetie, rest up now you'll need plenty of strength if you want to battle your father today. Oh, Ash before you do, what did happen out there?" Delia interrogated curiously.

"...um, well when I went out there were all these trainers they were having a tournament battle, but the way the battled was so wrong, they treated their Pokemon like they weren't even living creatures! I got so mad I had to say something, I couldn't just stand there so I challenged this guy to a battle and they all laughed but, when I beat him and he got mad and hit me! I thought he was only mean to Pokemon not kids too, after that I must've fainted or something because I don't remember." Ash vaguely recelected

"So, it really wasn't him..." Delia thought aloud.

"Wasn't who, dad?" Ash asked.

"Never mind."

Nurse Joy then came in to check on Ash and make sure everything was running smoothly. "The trainers in duel square play rough, you'd be surprised how many Pokemon and trainers I get in around this hour. What they do in that arena to those poor Pokemon is so morally wrong, not to mention extremely illegal." Nurse Joy said.

"I can imagine...So, how's my little pumpkin doing?" Delia questioned.

"Mom!" Ash said embarrassed by the phrase little pumpkin.

Nurse Joy smiled and replied" Everything is going according to plan, _your little pumpkin _should be up and active by about seven AM ."

"Oh, that's great, thank you so much, Nurse Joy." Delia said as Nurse Joy went to exit the room.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy, but I was wondering what do you know about Red Ketchum? I mean how'd he end up in a horrible place like duel square?" Ash asked as Nurse Joy stopped in her tracks.

"Yes, please tell us, just out of curiosity and to pass the time." Delia said also curious of what had happened to her husband after he left her and Ash.

"Oh, you really don't know it's a quite common tale here in Orre. Well, everybody knows that Red was once Champion Master of the Kanto region, where you're from, right? But no one knows what happened directly after his victory, urban legend has it that he got married to a student of world renowned Professor Oak and they had a child but that's just a theory of myth, in my opinion. All we know is that when he got here, for whatever reason he then challenged Mount Battle. Mt. Battle is a facility where the challenger battles the top 100 best trainers in Orre without resting, at all. So when the champion, Red challenged and defeated Mt. Battle it was big news around here, you see." Nurse Joy said telling the story of Ash's long lost father. Nurse Joy had no idea that the people she was telling this story to were immediate family of the celebrity character.

"He beat all 100 without stopping?" Ash interrupted in awe.

"That's right and that's why he's regarded as top trainer here. Anyway, after winning Mt. Battle an evil organization called Team Snagem had negotiated a plan with the notorious Team Rocket. Team Snagem then captured Pokemon in special evil Poke'balls that turned the Pokémon's heart evil." Nurse Joy continued.

"Ah, I saw a Poke' ball like that! It was used on a celebei by an evil man who called himself the masked marauder he was from team Rocket. Luckily, me and a kid named Sam stopped him." Ash said.

"Probably was the same Snag ball since Team Rocket designed the contraption. When Red heard of this despicable crime he was disgusted he then set out to put an end to the horrid crime of destroying a Pokémon's soul. Red isn't the first to shut down Team Snagem a couple of years before Red a boy, Michael shut it down and before that it was a teenager, Wes. Team Snagem and Rocket sure are persistent!" Nurse Joy stated.

"_You have no idea..." _Ash remarked more so talking to himself than Nurse Joy.

"It's true that Red's mission to close off Team Snagem was successful, but ever since the whole association, TR and TS have been after him, as if they weren't out to get him before, considering he was a Master they probably were planning to do what they did to his father to him and now this to boot...Well, to disguise himself from the evil groups identifying him he battles at Duel Square and has a part time job at the TV studio across the street. It's a shame, he was such a kind-hearted man but he turned to duel square to spare himself." Nurse Joy finished, concluding Red's biography.

"Kind-hearted, ha!" Delia stated, annoyed of how kindly her backstabbing husband was spoken of.

"Excuse me?" Nurse Joy asked, confused.

"It's a long, personal story..." Delia replied as Nurse Joy dismissed herself.

"I still want to know why he left in the first place." Ash stated.

"You'll find out, after your battle, I guarantee it." Delia pledged.


	8. Chapter 7

They then went over to the S.S. Anne to get Misty and Violet.

"Misty, Misty it's time for my battle, come on!" Ash called out anxiously.

"Ash, what happened to your face, you don't look so good?" Misty exclaimed, shocked and troubled by the huge black and blue mark on Ash's cheek.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine, come on get your sister and let's go!" Ash hollered, impatiently.

"Um...I don't think Violet's coming..." Misty said with a sweat drop going down the back of her head. Then Ash glanced over at Violet to see her flirting with a couple o sailor boys.

"Ha-ha, whatever, let's go without her I don't think she'll mind." Ash said.

"Ha, yeah, okay." Misty responded as they marched to the infamous Duel Square. Duel Square was empty except for one, lonely, bench with Red on it. His head hung low and he was burying his face in his hands, presumably sobbing. Ash and co. slowly approached him.

"Dad." Ash muttered nervously, with all seriousness.

"Ash, my boy, you feeling alright, son, I was worried about you?" He said, looking up slowly, his face pink and blotchy from apparent weeping.

"You know why I'm here; it isn't for a social call." Ash said sternly.

"I get it your mother sent you here for some answers well, I want some answers too." Red replied shifting his eyes swiftly and directly at Delia.

"No, I want a battle then some answers."

"What!"

"You heard me, I challenge you!" Ash said becoming angry and perturbed.

"I don't want to hurt your Pokemon, son." Red said laughing.

"… Knock it off! You battle me and battle me now! I didn't take this ferry over to Orre just to have you reject my challenge!" Ash yelled as Delia and Misty watched Ash take things impromptu into his own hands.

"Fine, fine but, don't say I didn't warn ya!" Red surrendered.

"I'll ref." Misty volunteered.

"Aw, and who's this, your girlfriend?" Red teased.

"Ew, gross!" Ash and Misty exclaimed simultaneously blushing like crazy.

"That's what I said about your mother awhile back too." Red said smiling at Delia with guilt in his eyes, she stuck her nose at him begrudgingly.

"Don't be ridiculous Ash is much too young to be in a relationship, unlike _you_ I actually am concerned about my son." Delia threw in.

"Delia, now you know that's a foolish thing to say if he's old enough to be a Pokemon trainer and travel the world I think he's old enough to have a girlfriend!" Red replied.

"Stop changing the subject!" Ash announced become very intolerant.

"Calm down son, I'm coming." Red ensured.

"Don't call me that… only Mom can call me that, you never even treated me like I was your son." Ash muttered, cutting Red deeply in the heart, he was silent for a moment, due to Ash's hurtful words, before snapping back to reality.

"It's just an expression…" Red said stammering on words, hardly able to speak.

"6-on-6." Ash said in demand.

"Fine, but you'll be spending a lot of time in the Pokemon Center that way." He said mockingly.

"We'll see who'll be the one at the Pokemon Center." Ash responded as Misty picked up the flags about to proclaim the battle of the century, the battles fans have been awaiting since episode one.

"The 6-on-6 battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Red Ketchum the Champion from Pallet Town will now begin!" Misty exclaimed waving the referee flags signifying the battles initiate.

"You, can have the honors, son." Red offered.

"I told you not to call me that and I will have the honor!" Ash said "Infernape, I choose you!" Ash said summoning the third-stage evolution, fire-type Pokemon into combat.

"An Infernape, eh? In that case, Blastoise, I choose you, go!" Rd said calling forth the powerful turtle-like water Pokemon.

"Ash you can do it, I know you can, sweetie!" Delia encouraged.

"Right, Alright, Infernape this one's for my mom!" Ash called out.

_"Why are they here? For some sort of revenge? Well it isn't like I don't deserve it… I'm just glad to see them, alive and well, no matter how much they absolutely hate me, that doesn't change the fact that I love them, as long as they're safe, that was the plan remember, Red? And that Ash, he's all a parent could ask for and then some he's really grown up into a fine young man, what else did I expect, I mean Delia did raise him after all. The least I can do for him is give it my best shot, if I beat him, I know it will hurt him immensely but, I have to or they'll never leave and I just can't go home no matter how much I want to." _ Red thought silently to himself.

"Alright, Infernape, fire blitz, go!" Ash ordered as the sparks flew in the air directly penetrating Blastoise but, due to the type advantage hardly any damage was done.

"Blastoise, hydro-cannon!" Red commanded.

"Dodge, than use focus punch!" Ash responded but, surprisingly Blastoise's speed surpassed Infernape's was targeted with a direct strike, it was out.

"Infernape is unable to battle!" Misty confirmed raising the flag to the left side affirming Red's triumph.

"I was expecting a bit more excitement there, not much _pizzazz._" Red sneered.

"Grr, Infernape, return. You gave it your all out there, you take a good rest!" Ash said recalling the injured Pokemon. "Okay, Pikachu, you're up, I choose you!" Ash ordered as Pikachu entered the stadium.

"A Pikachu, eh, don't get to cocky just cause of the advantage you got." Red stated.

"Never in a million years! Alright, Pikachu, volt tackle!" Pikachu then sprung into action against Blastoise.

"No, Blastoise… Dodge then use hyper beam!" Red called. Then as the volt tackle came through Blastoise evaded it and blasted Pikachu with hyper-beam.

"Oh no, Pikachu, hang in there, buddy!" Ash cried as Pikachu slowly limped up, the last attack doing severe damage. "Alright, nice work Pikachu, let's try volt tackle one more time!" Then Pikachu swiftly went at Blastoise intensely thumping it with 20,000 watts of electricity zooming towards it at the speed of light. "Okay, let's finish it off with thunder, go!" Ash commanded as then the bolt of thunder thrashed down upon Blastoise sending it pitifully spiraling to the ground, pulverized, and therefore drawing a conclusion to Blastoise for this battle. Misty, again raised the flag only this time towards Ash's side.

"Alright, way to go Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed as he felt a tremendous sense of contentment for taking down just a single one of his father's Pokemon.

"Good job, honey one down five to go, I'm routing for you Ash!" Delia called to Ash.

"Yeah way to go, Ash you're doing great, especially under these circumstances!" Misty praised.

"Oh, don't feel too proud just yet, you just got lucky that time, I'm just getting warmed up and don't think I'll reveal what trick I've got up my sleeve this time." Red beckoned.

"I'm sure you won't… Considering your reputation for leaving things unexplained, _don't you, Red_." Ash chimed, disrespectfully.

"What did you say? What did you just call me, mister? How dare you! How dare you address your father like that, young man I am your father and you will treat me with some dignity! How dare you call me by my first name!" Red scolded his son as his fatherly instinct stepped in despite the fact he hadn't spoken to Ash in years, there was still some sense of parenthood that remained in his heart, perhaps parental natural instinct.

"I'll call you my _father_ when you start acting like _one_." Ash slurred. That simple insult felt as if Ash had taken a knife and pierced it through Red's heart. Red was so utterly shattered and hurt by Ash's simple phrase he had to turn and face away and use his hat to cover his face full of shame and remorse.

"Look, Ash, Delia… I-I- I am so, so, so, _so _sorry." Red apologized whole heatedly accidently allowing a few tears to escape as he had the last couple of days although usually he was the type of man who hid all his tears, believing they were an utter sign of absolute weakness.

"Sorry can't fix what you did! My whole life I had no dad and what you did to Mom, tore her apart, that's unforgivable!" Ash yelled.

"Please, Ash you've got to listen to me. You, you and your mother mean everything to me." Red cried for mercy as Delia clenched her fists.

"…If we mean so much to you why'd you leave in the first place! Why, why why, _why_?" Delia broke out stumbling on words as she chocked on tears. "You gave no reason at all whatsoever to this day I don't know, do you have any idea what the last years have been like for me, every single night lying awake till midnight wondering where you've been and what I did to make you so angry and run off on us like that? All you said is that I wouldn't understand, you had to be the best? What on earth did I do to you Red, why won't you say, and what was it little five-year-old Ash is that it? Is it his fault, is that what you think who, why!" Delia screamed in frustration off the side lines, overcome by bitterness, disregarding Red's apology.

"Of course it wasn't his fault it wasn't yours either…it was _nobody's_ fault." Red said.

"Not even, _yours_?" Ash remarked.

"Except me and someone else…" Red said.

"Who else, who the… Who else's fault could it possibly be?" Ash said in confusion.

"Um, Ash…. Ash, the battle, 'member?" Misty interrupted as Pikachu and Venusaur began resting.

"Hold on, Misty, this is much more important right now." Ash replied sternly, taking a bit of anger and resentment out on Misty.

"Now is that any way to speak to your girlfriend?" Red said poking fun it Ash.

"For the ten-billionth time she is _not_ my girlfriend! And would you quit trying to change the subject, this isn't funny!" Ash yelled as he blushed along with Misty whom was still on the sidelines with Mrs. Ketchum.

"Oh, _not yet_." Red said continuing to tease Ash as his face flushed pink in embarrassment.

"He-he, I hope…" Misty whispered to herself beneath her breath, her face, red as a tomato.

"What was that, Misty?" Delia giggled, although she had deciphered quite clearly what Misty said she just wanted to hear it again.

"Oh, nothing, I didn't say anything at all, why would you think I said something!" Misty said defensively as her face flushed to an even deeper red much to her humiliation.

"Enough, back to our battle, now!" Ash shouted becoming very fed up.

"I'm not in the mood anymore…" Red replied.

"…Not in the mood! … …You aren't in the mood… … I don't give a Wormadam if you're _in the mood_! Do you think I was _in the mood_ to not know what it's like to have a dad? Do you think Mom was _in the mood_ for you to ditch us!" Ash yelled extremely frustrated, going off the wall.

"You keep saying that, you're a total hypocrite." Red stated, bluntly.

"What are you talking about!" Ash shouted back.

"You're no better than me, you left your mother same as I did." Red said.

"Well… well-"Ash started.

"You're a trainer, correct? So didn't _you_ leave her alone too?" Red said.

"Th-that's different, I had to become a trainer like all the other kids!" Ash said feeling culpable.

"That's just an excuse and you know it, you knew she'd be alone if you left you didn't necessarily _have_ to go on a journey just because everybody else does. You left her alone selfishly so you could follow your dream, just like I did but at least I left her with you." Red said attempting, successfully to put Ash through some sort of guilt-trip to hide his own resentment.

"He's right…" Ash said as he stared downward as false guilt consumed his mind.

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu said staring up at Ash compassionately. At this point everyone had come to the realization that the battle wasn't going to conclude.

"Stop it, Red! Stop making my Ash feel guilt about what _you_ did. Leave my little boy alone!" Delia hollered.

"It isn't like I'm lying you tell me you're not lonely without anybody home?" Red said.

"He's right, Mom…I'm the worst kid a parent could ever have." Ash stated shamefully.

"Are you happy now, Red, you just love crushing people, don't you? Stop, you knock it off this instant it is not my little Ash's fault I'm alone, it's yours! Ash just went off to become a trainer like every other ten year old in the world. He went off to be a Pokemon Master in the first place to find _**YOU**_! So, don't you _dare_ blame _my_ son! You, you, Red on the other hand were already a Pokemon Master and you were married with children, you had an obligation to stay with me and raise Ash, you were not suppose to go. You still refuse to tell me why you deserted us!" Delia fought in defense of Ash.

"But, Mrs. Ketchum, you're not exactly _alone_ y'know what about Mr. Mime… Great conversationalist, am I right? Ah, ah…sorry, sorry trying to lighten the mood, I know, I know serious situation…my apologies." Misty joked feeling extremely awkward in the middle of one of the worst family feuds in the history of Pokemon universe.

"Ash, come on he won't battle you, honey, he doesn't care how hard you worked or how much you miss him." Delia said guiding Ash away with her hands on his shoulders as Red stared downward aching in pain as he watched his world slip through his fingers.

"Mom, I won't, I won't just give up after all this!" Ash demanded and Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Venusaur, return." Red recalled his Pokemon therefore capitulating the match. He then walked into the TV studio across the street. Ash fell to his knees and banged his fist on the ground in frustration and anxiety.

"Ash?" Misty said fretfully.

"Oh…Ash, it isn't your fault." Delia said sympathetically knowing how hard her son had worked and how much he longed to know his father.

Ash cried out" He won't tell us anything after all this training, he won't even finish the battle with me!"


	9. Chapter 8

Red walked into the TV studio the place of his new employment; he was a part-time backstage manager.

"And who was that you were just battling with? I saw you throw in the towel to that little boy?" The lady at the desk teased.

"_Little Boy?_ More like child prodigy… besides I really don't want to talk about it, okay?" Red stated glumly as he gloomily stammered up the stairs to his room. He then plopped himself down on his bed and picked up his most treasured possession, a framed photograph, that he always kept on his bedside to remind him why he lived in this dump, it was the same picture that Delia had been looking at a few days back. Red gazed at the photo as his eyes became foggy.

Red began pondering to himself about his wife and son._" They don't understand, I can't let them understand, ever."_

_Meanwhile…_

Pikachu licked Ash's cheek compassionately, trying to cheer up its depressed trainer.

"Ash, are you okay?" Misty asked concernedly.

"It's not fair." Ash simply stated.

"I know it isn't fair, dear but, that's the way life is. What he did to me now, that's one thing I could get over that but, what he did to you, Ash, I don't know it I'd ever be able to come over that. Even today is an example, he tore you apart just like he did years ago…" Delia ranted.

"I wish… I just wish he'd come home!" Ash said sniffling.

"So do I, Ash, so do I…" Delia agreed miserably.

"Oh, Mom!" Ash cried, overwhelmed, as he ran over to his mother in embrace.

"Ash." Misty muttered, hurting her, herself, seeing someone so strong, that she cared about deeply, be broken down so easily, his father's departure had an enormous, negative, impact on Ash's life.

"_Shhh,_ it's okay, _shhh,_ come on now, it'll be okay. Let's go home and try to forget about it, okay, sweetie? _Shhh _Come on now, it'll be alright, I promise… Oh, Ash." Delia said comfortingly as she held Ash in her arms while stroking his thick black hair while he cried.

"He's right, y'know, you must hate me for leaving, just like him!" Ash cried.

"Oh, Ash!" Delia exclaimed, shocked by Ash's confession of guilt.

"Poor, Ash, Mr. Ketchum's such a jerk." Misty mumbled to Pikachu as it nodded to show consent.

"Ash, how could you ever think such a think! Ash, I don't _hate_ you, silly, I _love _you, you're my son. How could I ever hate _my little pumpkin_? Ash, why else would I have come here in the first place, for you. Ash, I know that your dream is very important to you, when I was your age I left on a Pokemon journey too, y'know to pursue my dream of being a Pokemon researcher, it's just what kids do in this world, I could never be angry at you for pursing your dream, I'm proud of you." Delia explained.

"Really?" Ash asked beginning to calm down.

"Of course I am!" Delia exclaimed. "Now, why don't we head home?" Delia suggested.

"Yeah, Ash he's not worth your time anyhow." Misty said.

"Thanks, Misty, Mom and you too Pikachu, for such a great battle, you did awesome, would've won it too." Ash said appreciatively. Then a shady looking character walked towards them he had a crooked smile, hair black as soot, with a handlebar mustache, a goatee, a thick uni-brawl, in a white cloak, with a black cape, and big black military boots and initialed on his coat was the letters TS.

"Pardon me, I don't mean to interrupt but, you wouldn't happen to know the whereabouts of _Red Ketchum_, world renowned Pokemon Master, _ring a bell_." The mysterious man said in emphasis.

"He went into that TV Studio but, good luck trying to talk to him, Lord, knows we've tried talking to him…" Ash grumbled, tears still wet on his face.

"Thank you, that's all the information I needed…" He retorted with a sinister smile as the stranger walked away maniacally giggling to himself like a psychopath.

"That was just plain weird, that guy was scary." Misty commented little to the knowledge of Ash, Misty and Delia that absurd, freakish man was a top executive of Team Snagem and the head ally of Team Rocket's boss, Giovanni.

Jessie, James, and Meowth trudged across Pyrite Town's dirty boulevard of broken dreams.

"We ain't never gonna get that Pikachu, guys!" Meowth complained.

"Shut your _Meowth_, we got the promotion now didn't we? So stop your whining, with our new position will catch that precious, power-packed Pikachu lickedy-split!" Jessie exclaimed optimistically.

"Yeah, and when we do the boss will fill our empty stomachs!" James exclaimed.

"You, you three, right there." Said the Team Rocket executive who came across the trio, ironically all of them after one of the Ketchums.

"You three part of Team Rocket? I'm Sergeant Booth, leader of Team Snagem I took over after Mirror B. vanished." Booth said introducing himself to the trio.

"Oh, Team Snagem we've heard of you! Our boss, Giovanni said you were our top alliance back in the golden days." James said in recognition.

"Correct, now I have a proposition for you, it involves making some money…" Booth began.

"We're listening…" Jessie replied.

"My partner, Wilkes and I require your assistance in a project we established years ago." Booth continued.

"What project you talkin' 'bout, buddy?" Meowth questioned.

"You're all aware of Team Snagem's mission to possess the souls of Pokemon to make the exceedingly powerful to acquire ultimate conquer over the entire planet, am I correct?" Booth interrogated.

"Yes, I believe we know of it." James affirmed.

"We are not capable of proceeding with this conspiracy with a _certain Pokemon Master's _interference. This is where you come in to accommodate this procedure." Booth went on into further detail.

"So what do you want us to do?" Jessie asked.

"The Pokemon trainer meddling with our plans resides in the ONBS TV studio, north of here. I have Team Snagem grunts stationed in helicopters above and we need someone with enough moxy to blow the total facility into smithereens. We'll take it from there obviously we'll pay you, just name the price." Booth explained the treacherous plan.

"One moment please my associates and I must discuss this opportunity, hold on." Jessie said as the group huddled together.

"Why of course." Booth replied.

"I say we do it we could insist a ton of cash!" Jessie said.

"I don't know, Jess, it seems kind of dark, people could get hurt…" James added his opinion.

"Who cares, what're you that kid? Let's ask for thirty grand and get this show on the road!" Meowth stated, agreeing with Jesse.

"Are you in or what, James? Don't be a traitor." Jessie snapped.

"Fine." James said reluctantly.

"We've come to a decision! We've unanimously decided to help with you for the small cost of $30.000!" Jessie said.

"A meager wage for such a bold task not many others would do it for such a small fee, buster!" Meowth persuaded.

"Thirty-thousand dollars! You've gotta be kidding, you're pulling my leg. Ugh, whatever, it'll be well worth it, deal, sign here." Booth arranged shoving the contract in their faces and there and then the Team Snagem: Mission Obliterate Pokemon Masters conspiracy began brewing.


	10. Chapter 9

Red still lied in bed thinking of his family. Then he heard a knock on the door, it was the woman at the front desk, Chloe.

"Red, you okay? Show starts in five." Chloe said.

"I can't I'm not feeling well." Red replied.

"Okay, I hope you feel better, I'll tell the crew for you." She said.

"Thanks, Chloe." Red said despondently. _"I haven't hurt this bad since the day I left." _Red thought in solitude. Back outside the studio was Ash, Pikachu, Mrs. Ketchum, and Misty at the last straw, about to abandon hope but, Ash wanted to give it one final shot.

"…Hey, Mom, could I try to talk to Dad just one last time before we head home, I'm afraid this might be the last time I ever see him and I want to try one more time." Ash persisted.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to try, go ahead, sweetie. Do you want me to come with you?" Delia offered her accompany.

"I wanted to go by myself this time, just me and Pikachu, is that okay?" Ash asked with perseverance.

"Sure, perhaps you'll talk some sense into that man." Delia approved.

"Good luck, Ash!" Misty called.

Thanks, Misty and thanks Mom! Come on, Pikachu let's go have a _chat_ with my dad." Ash said as they dashed inside the studio. Team Rocket was hovering from above in their signature Meowth faced hot air balloon waiting for their cue to plunge the Voltorb bombs upon the studio.

"Jessie, this isn't right innocent people and Pokemon in there!" This is completely immoral! Where do you stand on this, Meowth hope you find it as irrational as I do." James protested.

"Hey we gotta put food on the table James, my boy!" Meowth responded.

"Quit complaining, think of how rich we'll be after this!" said Jessie, as if that was a plausible justification. Back at the Team Snagem HQ Booth informed his colleague, Wilkes of the menacing plan.

"Good, good, finally we can execute our plan for world domination with our vile Pokemon and eliminate that unruly pest of a peasant, magnificent work, Booth." said Wilkes she was very pleased with Booth's idea.

"Shall I press the button and give the Rockets their indication?" Booth sneered.

"Do it!" Wilkes replied wickedly. The two laughed maniacally as Booth slammed the buzzer signifying imminent doom to those in the TV studio.

"Wouldn't Mirror B. be proud?" Wilkes snickered. Jessie, James, and Meowth then released the Voltorb explosives and set off the TNT below directly hitting the studio. A huge fiery explosion consumed the studio in flames as windows shattered and people shrieked in terror. The police, whose station was directly adjacent to the studio, darted out to witness the disaster.

"Ash! My baby, Oh my God!" Mrs. Ketchum screamed in panic, about to keel over. She attempted in vain to run into the smoldering building to rescue her son from burning alive she was promptly stopped by an officer.

"Oh no, Ash… Ash!" Misty screamed, petrified also helping to prevent Delia from throwing caution to the wind in order to try to rescue her child. Delia struggled against the force of Misty and the officer.

"Let go of me! You have to let go, my baby's in there!" Delia screamed fighting the grip of the two. In the back of Delia's mind she was also concerned for the well-being of her husband but, Ash remained her top priority. She fell to the ground on her knees as tears spilled off her face like a river. She clutched the dirt of Pyrite's dusty, rigid roads to help the immense pain of what she feared to be the death of her only child, a parent's worst nightmare she feared, had become a reality.

"Mam, the fire department is on their way to evacuate everyone in the building you mustn't go in there, it's much too dangerous!" The officer instructed as Misty bit her lip and tears began trickling off her cheek.

"Dear, God let them be okay, _please._" Misty said aloud as in the background a few officer Jennies were handling the bystanders, dismissing them from the morbid scene. Inside the blaze induced building while Ash's loved ones panicked outside, Ash and Pikachu were flung into the air by the massive explosion as the flames fiercely blistered around them through the sweltering heat. Ash was out cold momentarily but quickly regained consciousness, thanks only to his adrenaline. He leaped up and limped over to Pikachu's side.

"Pikachu, are you okay, buddy?" Ash cried.

"Pikachu." Pikachu managed to get out as it slowly got up.

"Thank goodness!" Ash exclaimed as he hugged his Pokemon and started gasping for oxygen, the most vital thing for life. Ash stammered across the halls of the studio, collapsing a few times catching his limited breath. Ash then resorted to the room closest to him that he could spot through all the clouds of smoke, coincidentally it was the room of his father. Ash proceeded choking on smoke as he cradled Pikachu in his arms.

"Pika!" said Pikachu as it spotted Red lying on the floor.

"Ah, Dad, you gotta up, please, Dad, get up, come on!" Ash shouted, forgetting the past instantly during their moment of mortal crisis, Ash shook his father frantically trying to awake him.

"Ash…Ash! What in the-! Get outta here, NOW!" Red said in demand.

"No, I won't not without you, Dad!" Ash cried as his words trembled. Red knew full well this was the work of Team Snagem and he knew precisely what they wanted. As the flames grew higher Ash and Pikachu leaped back to avoid them. The flames left them in an even smaller enclosure. Red, Ash and Pikachu all started wheezing on smoke. All the hair on Ash and Red's arm became singed off by the enkindling fire igniting the studio.

"We're stuck… ASH, WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Red screamed realizing the fatal position they were in by the combustion around them.

"…I should ask _you_ THAT QUESTION! I'M HERE TO BEG YOU TO TELL ME WHY YOU LEFT US!" Ash screamed back, Red sighed.

"I guess I owe it to you, to tell you, that's the least I can do." Red succumbed to the relentless pleadings.

"You will!" Ash exclaimed triumphantly.

"Don't get to excited, it's not a good story…" Red said as he took a deep breath to tell his story of great resentment. "The day I left my family, my Pokemon, everything that matters to me is a day I'd like to forget. It's the biggest regret of my life but, I had to. You, see, Ash, Team Rocket and Team Snagem despise all Pokemon Masters, they're too much of a threat to their dastardly plans. And your grandfather, my father was killed by these awful groups and now they're after me. There's two reasons why I left Pallet Town one, to redeem myself to my father to defeat Team Snagem who murdered my father. The other reason, the real reason is a bit more complicated…" Red explained.

"What is it?" Ash asked eagerly.

"To protect you. I didn't want to drag you and your mother into this whole mess. I couldn't bare to see anything happen to either of you I knew they'd go for the people I loved most first so I feared for you if anything ever happened to either of you I'd just crawl up in a hole like a sandshrew and die. I knew that this day would come , they're trying to kill me they would've hurt you or your mother if I had remained in Pallet, I just couldn't. I knew that if I explained this to your mother she'd try to talk me out of it or follow me. I had to go. Now, that you're here everything I worked for is for nothing…Ash, what were, you thinking!" Red finished a tear or two he allowed to fall. Ash was just silent for a moment, he could not believe what he was hearing, all the spite and hatred he darted at his father was all misunderstood. Red only loved Ash and Delia so that he fled in order to protect them.

"Y-you-you were only trying to protect us…all this time, Oh, Dad, I'm so sorry! Dad, I'm so sorry please forgive me!" Ash cried running over to embrace his father for the first time since he was five years old.

"Ash…my son… Oh, come on now, it isn't your fault come on I should be the one apologizing." Red said holding his little boy in his arms while he cried.

"Alright, enough with the cryin' now no son of mine's gonna let on like that!" he teased wiping away Ash's tears with the palms of his hands. "What do you say we hurry up and get outta here before my Ash turns to _ash_!" Red joked. "Blastoise, we need you, go!" Red said releasing Blastoise. Just then the windows were smashed opened and none other than the nefarious Wilkes and Booth swooped into the room through the broken glass when they landed Pikachu's hair stood up and it growled ferociously at them.

"_Now, isn't this a touching father-son reunion, how sweet_!" Wilkes said sarcastically.

"Team Snagem, I knew it was you!" Red shouted.

"Look, who's finally catching on, a little slow on the up-take aren't we. Don't be fooled we weren't alone we had some assistance!" Booth said implying Team Rocket as they hovered directly outside the broken window.

"You, three were in on this too, that's a new low even for you!" Ash screamed.

"The Pokemon Master is the twerp's father?" Jessie said, astounded.

"No wonder we could never beat 'em his pop's a Pokemon Champ!" said Meowth.

"Did ever dawn upon either of you that we I don't know, NEARLY KILLED THE TWERP!" James shouted, feeling guilty.

"Well, it's nothing out of the ordinary." Jessie replied.

"Jessie, have you no conscience! He's just a little boy! I don't care how much of a twerp he is we nearly killed the child!" James screamed.

"He's got a point, Jess, twerp's just kid after all, wouldn't be right!" Meowth agreed.

"I never thought about it that way, he is only what ten? I say we help the twerp to mend our dastardly deed!" Jessie oathed.

"Yeah!" James and Meowth exclaimed in agreement. Then, Booth grabbed Ash from behind and put him into a headlock.

"Listen, _Mr. Pokemon Master_ if you don't come with us this boy of yours get's thrown into the conflagrate flames!" Booth threatened, holding Ash hostage.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu cried as it charged up with electricity.

"Don't, Pikachu, they'll hurt Ash." Red said.

"You're that man we gave directions to!" Ash shouted.

"That's right thanks to your directions this tragedy occurred, young man, thank you." Booth sneered as Ash remained silent as the remorse haunted his mind.

"Let go of him this instant! Take me, I'm the one you want, leave the boy alone, he's only a child!" Red shouted, hands shaking.

"No, don't take my dad,_ please._" Ash begged.

"Don't worry about me, son, I'll be fine you get yourself outta here." Red ordered.

"But, Dad!" Ash cried, his heart aching as he was infuriated by Team Snagem potentially stealing his father away from him.

"You should listen to your daddy, little boy." Booth said as he released Ash from his grip.

"Please, _please_ don't do this, _please_!" Ash begged desperately.

"I wish we could but you're father is a menace to our work." Wilkes lied.

"May I have a minute?" said Red knowing in the back of his mind it may be his final hour.

"Fine, but, pull any stunts and that son of yours will be dead in a second!" Wilkes snapped.

"I won't, I swear." Red promised. He then knelt down on one knee in front of Ash and put his hand on Ash's shoulder, watching him cry. "Listen, son, you get out of here and don't come back, got it! My Pidgeot will fly you and Pikachu to safety." Red explained.

"But, Dad, we could battle them, we could beat them, I know it!" Ash pleaded.

"No, I won't risk it. Now, listen up, I want you to know how very proud I am of you and how much you mean to me, Ash. I love you, son, I do. Now, do me a favor, alright, tell your mother that I love her very much and that I'm sorry for leaving her, okay?" Red said tearfully.

"No, no, Dad, what about you!" Ash cried.

"Like I said I'll be okay, I'll meet up with you someday, I promise." Red lied in an earnest endeavor to calm Ash down and listen to him.

"I won't leave you here!" Ash protested.

"Ash Ketchum, you listen to me! The fire's spreading, get on Pidgeot, right now!" Red commanded as he released Pidgeot.

"Hurry it up with the sappy stuff!" Booth hollered becoming irritable and impatient. Red kissed Ash's forehead gave him a tight hug, and lifted him up onto Pidgeot's back. Then he handed Ash his Poke' balls.

"Give these to Oak for me, and give him my word. Remember to tell your mother what I said. One more thing, I believe in you Ash, you're a great trainer, son, would've beat me in that match. Make me proud earn yourself that Champion title, keep the Ketchum name a name of winners! I love you, Ash… Bye, son!" Red said bidding his final farewell to his son and signaling Pidgeot to fly off with Ash and Pikachu aboard.

"Bye, Dad…I-I love you too! Dad, Dad I promise I'll win it, I swear!" Ash called out to his father as they both waved and tears rolled off Ash's pale face. Firefighters began storming into the studio with squirtles at their sides in an endeavor to end the fire. Outside the building was Delia and Misty, Delia was crying and biting her nails as each fireman came out of the burning building with people over their shoulder or on a stretcher with a sheet pulled over their head. Each time a covered stretcher passed by Delia's heart stopped briefly as she quickly screamed at the fireman to see who it was, terrified that it might be her Ash. Misty stood beside Delia with her hands folded praying that they'd make it out alive.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Ketchum, Ash has gotten out of things a thousand times worse than this! Come to think of it he's escaped some fires too!" Misty said trying to comfort Mrs. Ketchum and calm her down, also getting herself to calm down at the same time as she was uneasy as well.

"What! He's been through worse than this! What is he doing endangering himself like that what if he-… he could've been-"Delia stopped unable to say it, Misty's comfort went in vain seemingly, worsening her worry. As Ash was safely flown away on Pidgeot the fight flared on inside the building which was engulfed with flames. Team Rocket, for once, stood up for what is right.

"Why don't you let him go Sergeant Booth and you too Wilkes!" James shouted.

"That's _Lieutenant_ Wilkes to you three imbeciles I have no time for your inane squabbling I've got crucial matters to tend to." Wilkes retorted.

"And to answer your preposterous interrogation the man will certainly not be released, we must hold him captive in order for our plan to run efficiently." Booth responded.

"He ain't done nutin' to yous yet so why don't cha just let 'em go!" Meowth shouted.

"That would be imprudent you impractical, talking cat." Wilkes aroused.

"I can't understand half of what she says…" Jessie whispered.

"You don't understand what anyone says…" James reputed. When suddenly a firefighter broke down the heavy iron door, startling everyone.

"Team Snagem! I should've known it was you, you're going to apprehended immediately for this act of terrorism! Mr. Ketchum, sir, you come with me we'll escort you to safety." The firefighter said.

"Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me, I've got a boy that I promised I'd be alright I was sure it was going to be an empty promise but thanks to you! Oh, I can't thank you enough I have to go and apologize to my wife I thought I'd never have the chance, I owe you one!" Red said graciously.

"No problem, sir, it's what we do, glad we could help." Replied the firefighter. Booth stood there tapping his foot impatiently grinning a crooked, twisted smile that only a person with a disdainful back-story could show.

"Forget this useless mercy, Booth let's blow the entire joint up! Enough restrain we thought we'd spare the others in the studio and just take him but, no _Mr. Goody-two-shoes fireman_ had to step in and be a hero well, now your heroic deeds will have gone in vain because your effort to save him has cost you the life of yourself and thousands of others, that initially no harm would come upon!" Wilkes shouted she was another sick and twisted individual with a cruel background history.

"Okay we'll do it your way, I don't mind one bit!" Booth sneered as the two hopped onto a private helicopter.

"What do you think you're doing? Wait, take me I'm the one you want, don't hurt these innocent people!" Red screamed.

"Too late, _Indigo League Champion_, if you're such a _master _why don't you save these people!" Wilkes cackled.

"Bon Voyage, or shall I say _bomb voyage!_" Booth snickered as he pressed a big red button labeled self destruct, leaving everyone remaining in the building liable to doom. The whole structure was blown into oblivion with no means of survival. Ash watched the explosion of his father from above as Pidgeot dodged the blasting debris.

"Dad, No!" Ash screamed in denial. Outside, Misty, Delia and the emergency response team were flung backwards by the explosion landing roughly on the ground.

"Ash… …Ash…no…no…my little baby, no this can't happen… Aaaaaaaaassssssshhhhhh!" Delia gasped as she cupped her hands over her mouth as the grief struck her, not yet sinking in that she thought that her Ash was gone forever. She fell to her knees and buried her hands in her face as the anxiety slowly sank in coming as a stunning heart aching realization that there was no way anyone could have made it out alive of that explosion.

"Ash…Pikachu. You-you can't die, my-my best friend, there was so much I-I needed to tell you, you just can't be gone, Ash, you can't!" Misty shouted crying in denial, when suddenly the two grieving over Ash were startled by the landing of Pidgeot making a fearsome blow.


	11. Chapter 10

Ash and Pikachu landed on Pidgeot with a blotchy face stung with fresh tears still riveting out of his deep brown eyes. Delia and Misty looked up from there breakdowns and saw Ash and they darted over to him and pulled him into their arms.

"Ash, oh, thank God! I thought, I thought I'd lost you! I couldn't have went on, I wouldn't have had a purpose to anymore, Oh Ash, I don't know what I would've done! Oh, thank God, my baby's alright, my little boy, Ash I thought you died, _I_ nearly did." Delia cried tears of joy and relief as she squeezed Ash in her arms, continuing to cry.

"Oh, Ash I was so scared I thought I had lost my best friend!" Misty cried also embracing Ash and crying with relief. "Oh, it's good to see Pikachu's fine too!" Misty exclaimed joyfully, still crying.

"I don't know what I would've done if anything had happened to you, Ash, you're my whole world." Delia said continuing to cry. Ash stared down, weeping himself as it dawned upon Delia that Ash hadn't uttered a single word then she realized what had what had totally blown her mind; Red wasn't there. She had just become a widow.

Delia gulped and stumbled on words. "Ash, honey…wh-where's- where is your father!" Delia stuttered as Pikachu looked down with a depressed sigh.

"Oh, no." Misty muttered, pitying the Ketchums.

"Oh, Mom!" Ash yelped his throat sounded blistered and weak as he stood there bawling as his mother pulled him into her arms, she rested her head against his and pressed his head into her chest as his tears seeped into her shirt and Delia began sobbing with Ash. The tears apparently were contagious as Misty and Pikachu cried too, hurting because of the sheer fact Ash was and they are his best friends and as weird as it sounds to say, in a way, they love Ash too so, seeing him hurt so much hurt them as well.

"Mom, mom, he only left us to protect us! We had it all wrong!" Ash cried.

"What!" Delia cried in shock.

"He-he knew that Team Rocket and Snagem would come after him just like grandpa and he didn't want us to get hurt!" Ash cried again.

"Oh, God…Oh, Red, oh, I am so so sorry Red, please forgive me!" Delia cried realizing, now, that she had loved him all along as much as the day she married him.

"He-he, Dad, that is, told me to tell you that he's sorry he left and that he didn't want to but he had to. He also said that he loves you." Ash spouted out along with his tears.

"He-he, he did! Oh, ugh, Red I love you too… how could I ever have doubted you, I'm sorry, Oh, Red." Delia cried w/guilt and grief.

"Mom, it was all that stupid, Team Snagem's fault it's the reason he had to leave _and_ the reason he's dead! They threatened to kill me, Mom, unless Dad went with them so he did and then they blew up the studio, I-I don't know why! Oh, Mom, I barely knew him but it hurts so much I miss him so much! Dad sent me out on his Pidgeot with his Poke' balls he told me to give them to the Professor." Ash continued the explanation as he wept uncontrollably.

"He-he sacrificed himself to save you? He really does care not only must he care he-he Red, must love you something fierce! Why did I ever jump to such a conclusion, now-now he's- he's… gone and I-I-"Delia said awestruck but, stopped unable to continue her words from hysteria. The police circled what was left of the TV studio estimating about 1,900 causalities in the catastrophic explosion. Misty took Pikachu back to the S.S. Anne to inform Violet of the distressful news as hours passed as Ash and Delia stared blankly with aching hearts and many tears, I can hardly attempt to put into words the passionate pain they endured. After several hours they were taken with the rest of the causalities' families to the Pokémon Center to grieve. They all had vacant eyes of deep thought and heartache everyone in the Pokémon Center had a dappled, pink face that stung with tears and wails of anxiety could be heard from other rooms. Nurse Joy and Chansey were racing around tending to everyone giving her condolences and offering any support she could. Delia and Ash sat on a bench with Ash resting his head on his mother's lap, crying like a baby, and he had every right to, he was after all only a little boy who wanted and longed for his daddy. Delia was overcome with shock and only a few tears drippled off her check as she could hardly grapple what she had lost, as memories filled her brain of all the beautiful times she and her husband had shared. Ash cried himself to sleep on his mother's lap, like an exhausted toddler, tears still drying on his wet pink face as his mother stroked her fingers through his hair affectionately.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss, mam, you're welcome to spend the night, is there anything I can get for you?" Nurse Joy offered courteously sympathetically looking down at Ash.

"Thank you. Could I please have a blanket, for him, looks like we'll be spending the night here?" Said Delia.

"Of course and if you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks." Delia replied as Nurse Joy went to fetch a blanket for Ash.

_"Red… Now, I wonder if Ash should become a Pokémon Master… I know it's his dream but, after how I lost you I don't think I could take losing Ash, especially this way… Oh, God, please, take care of my husband wherever he is…" _Delia thought to herself now, uncertain of weather or not she should permit Ash to become a trainer, what if he should suffer the same fate?

"Here you are." Nurse Joy said handing Mrs. Ketchum the blanket.

"Thank you." Delia replied as she tucked the blanket over Ash and kissed him goodnight as he still lied on her lap, like a baby.

"Are you sure you don't want a bed or something for the two of you?" Nurse Joy suggested.

"No, it's alright besides, if I move I'll wake up my son and he won't be able to fall back asleep and I'm sure I won't be able to sleep for a couple days now…" Delia said starting to get teary eyed again and began to get a lump in her throat, fighting the tears back.

"Okay, goodnight then."

"Thank you."

Delia spent the entire night crying and grieving, denying the facts, praying for a miracle that her husband somehow managed to escape, though it was virtually impossible. Ash tossed and turned all night still on his mom's lap probably having nightmares. Of course Delia didn't mind she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway and she wanted to have Ash close to her during this time in case he needed her, and she knew she needed him, he is all she has left in this cruel world. Misty had taken Pikachu back to the S.S. Anne and went over to see Violet to inform her with the news.

"Violet, can we talk?" Misty asked.

"Oh, you're back, like sure, sis." Violet replied.

Misty bit her lip as her eyes became foggy. "He-he died." Misty stumbled.

"Oh my God! But, he's like just a little boy what happened, where's his mother!" Violet exclaimed misunderstood.

"No, not Ash, his father." Misty said clearing things up.

"Oh, oh, that's still like totally horrible. Like where are they now? And like why do you have Pikachu?" Violet asked.

"These people called Team Snagem blew up the building they were in, 1,900 people dead." Misty said sorrowfully,

"Jeez…" Violet said shaking her head.

"I took Pikachu back here with me because Ash and Mrs. Ketchum aren't doing so well and I didn't want Pikachu to have to keep seeing Ash like that and it was none of my business, I think they're at the Pokémon Center now." Misty explained glumly.

"That's totally depressing! …Misty?" Violet started as her eyes watered.

"What is it, Vi?" Misty asked.

"Remember when, Mama and Papa… died." Violet asked without adding a single _like_ or _totally_.

"…yeah, I was thinking about it too, seeing them cry like that brought me back to when we got the news from the people at Sootopolis City…about the plane crash." Misty said sadly.

"They were putting on a water show like me Daisy and Lilly do, except there's was world famous, I remember babysitting you while Violet ran the gym, that's when that whole _Gyrados_ incident happened, let's just say I'm not very good with kids." Violet explained.

"I miss them." Misty sniffled.

"So do I, sis, so do I…" Violet said wrapping her arm around Misty as they watched the peaceful crash of the waves rolling on the shore and Pikachu slept in Misty's arms.

The next morning Ash and Delia were still mourning but, they knew that they had a ferry to catch and had to go hurt on the S.S. Anne.

"Ash, Ash, sweetie, wake up." Delia said as she shook Ash's arm trying to get him up.

"Oh, Mom… Ugh, did I sleep on your lap, I'm sorry; you mustn't have gotten any sleep. I-I guess we better get going home." Ash said starting to cry again.

"Yeah the ship sets sail in an hour and time waits for no man. Misty took Pikachu on board with her in case you're wondering." Delia informed.

"Oh, that's good I guess." Ash said sadly. "Can we just go home now I just wanna go back to Pallet Town." Ash cried.

"I know, let's go back to the boat now, okay?" Delia said. Then they silently walked back to the boat as the rugged streets of Pyrite fell silent today to commemorate those lost in the fire, the usual sound of screams and hoots wasn't heard for the first time in Pyrite Town history. The gang reached the ferry to Kanto as they met up with Misty, Violet, and Pikachu the S.S. Anne set its sails for Seafoam Island. Around the world people watched this infamous tragedy on the news. The whole way home Delia and Ash mourned silently to themselves with the comfort and support of Misty, Violet and of course Pikachu. After a bit of a delay it took four days but they finally had reached the Seafoam Islands and the Ketchums and Violet and Misty went their separate ways; to Pallet and Cerulean, but at long last they were home sweet home.


	12. Chapter 11

The first thing Ash and Delia did when they got back to Pallet Town after their devastating adventure was stop by Professor Oak's Lab. Delia explained to the Professor what had happened to her recently deceased husband.

"That's awful news, Mrs. Ketchum, I'm truly sorry for your loss and I offer my deepest condolences. Why, I can remember when the lad first came into my laboratory asking for a starter Pokémon everyone could tell you two had a thing for each other that first day." Oak said sympathetically.

"Thank you, Professor." Delia said.

"Gee, I'm really sorry to hear that, Ash, Mrs. Ketchum." Tracey said.

"Thanks, Tracey, Professor, before my dad… died he ugh um told me to give you his Pokémon, he wanted you to take care of them." Ash explained.

"Thank you, Ash, I promise I'll take very good care of them." Professor Oak gave his word.

_"You better…" _Ash thought tears swelling up once more.

"Thanks again, Professor. Sweetheart, let's go home now okay, honey." Delia said with an urgency seeing how Ash was about to crack, she knew it would embarrass him to have everyone see him cry.

"Alright, mom." Ash agreed promptly also knowing he was about to burst out crying. Then they slowly and mutely strolled back to the Ketchum's residence, Pikachu always loyally sitting on Ash's shoulder. They then arrived to their home for the first time since Red's passing. Even though Red hadn't been home in years the house felt much colder now, the usually bright and cheery Ketchum's house always filled with smile, love and laughter now was cold and sad and dark.

"Would you like something to eat, Ash or maybe some tea or something to calm you down?" Delia offered but, Ash just nodded his head no.

"Are you sure, I'll make whatever you like, grilled cheese, it's your favorite?" she coaxed.

"I told you I don't want anything!" Ash shouted as he ran up the stairs crying, Pikachu chasing after him.

"Ash, I-"Delia sighed, knowing exactly how he felt but, it still kind of hurt her hearing him shout at her that way but, everyone knows when people are mourning they say stuff they don't mean. Then she sat on the couch massaging her temples with the tips of her fingers and started to sob. After an hour or so Delia remembered she had to arrange a funeral, one of the most painful parts of death she figured the sooner the better and why not get it over with.

"Ash, Ash, please come down here, honey, I'm sorry please I have to talk to you." Delia called up the stairs as Ash peeked his head out of his bedroom door, looking like a total disgrace, his face was such a red, blotchy mess, his eyes were blood-shot from crying so hard and his nose was all runny.

"Mom, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, I didn't mean it, you were only trying to help." Ash apologized while his voice chocked on tears.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, don't worry about it. Ash, dear, I have to go to the funeral home to set up the funeral." Delia explained as Ash's eyes widened hearing those words gave him sort of a reality check that his father was truly gone. "Do you think you'll be alright alone, I really hate to leave you like this, I know how upset you are, if you want to go or not is up to you. I'll be worried if you stay, though but, whatever you want." Delia said.

"I'll just stay here with Pikachu and Mr. Mime, I don't feel like going anywhere right now, I'll be okay." Ash muttered still grieving immensely.

"Okay, sweetie I have my Poke'gear don't hesitate to call me if you need anything. Goodbye, sweetheart I'll be right back, are you sure you'll be okay?" Delia asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, Mom." Ash muttered.

"Okay, look after Ash for me, Pikachu. Bye, Ash, I love you." Delia said tearfully as she leaned over and kissed Ash on the forehead goodbye.

"Bye, mom, you too." Ash said as his mother slammed the door and locked it securely before leaving. Ash then dashed back to his room with Pikachu then he fell onto his bed and squeezed Pikachu like it was a stuffed animal and cried into his pillow.

"Pika-pi, Pikachu, chu." Pikachu said attempting to console its trainer.

"Pikachu…" Ash whispered sadly. "I can't help but hate that Team Snagem so much. Everything that's happened is all their fault. Dad wouldn't have had to leave in the first place if it weren't for them, and they're the ones who killed him!" Ash shouted as tears flowed off his face. Several hours of woe passed before Delia arrived home with the sting of tears shown on her face as well.

"Ash, Ash, I'm home, sweetie, I need to talk to you." Delia called up the stairs as Pikachu came running out of Ash's room without him.

"Pikachu, where's Ash?" Delia asked nervously.

"Pika-pi, chu, chu." Pikachu said.

"Is he sleeping?" Delia asked hopefully as Pikachu nodded its head affirmatively. Delia sighed distressfully and used the palm of her hand to brush away her tears as she walked upstairs. She spotted Ash in his bed sleeping soundly she shook Ash gently to awake him.

"Huh, oh, hi, Mom." Ash said drowsily.

"Ash, I didn't mean to wake you but, I thought I'd tell you that I scheduled the funeral mass this Wednesday and I invited some of your friends and their families." Delia whispered quietly not to perturb Ash.

"That's good… I guess." Ash muttered pessimistically.

"Okay, that's all I just wanted to let you know." Delia said as she left the room. The next few days passed until it was Wednesday, Red's funeral. Pikachu thunder bolted Ash to a rude awakening. Delia was already in a black dress and wearing a frown upon her face. Ash scolded for waking him up and barbecuing him to a crisp and then he rolled back to bed.

"I don't wanna go, Pikachu! I refuse to believe he's really gone! He could've escaped it was never officially confirmed!" Ash shouted at Pikachu in denial. Pikachu walked downstairs and mimicked Ash to show her what was going on. She sighed and walked upstairs to Ash's room and slowly creaked the door half-open to see exactly what the problem was.

"Ash, you need to get dressed, dear, I know it's painful but you've got to go to your father's funeral." Delia explained.

"No! No, I'm not going nobody proved he's really gone what if he escaped!" Ash replied as Delia then sat beside Ash on his bedside.

"Ash, I know how you're feeling; it's not fair you hardly knew him and evil people took him away from us. Those things are true but, you're only hurting yourself by denying these things like this, you've got to face them sooner or later no matter how much it hurts life does go on. Your father would want you to come, Ash, I know he would." Delia explained.

"Okay, I'll go for Dad but, I will never ever forgive Team Snagem for what they did." Ash stated begrudgingly about the criminal organization.

"Neither will I, I couldn't. But, at least you got to right the wrongs before he died, he died with me thinking he was a horrible husband…. I wish I could've seen him one last time tell him that it was all a huge misunderstanding, how sorry I am and how much I truly love him." Delia muttered as her eyes watered on the verge of hysterically breaking down.

"I'm sure he knows that, Mom, don't feel bad. I'm sure he knew you would've forgiven him." Ash said comfortingly.

"Thank you, Ash." Delia said wiping her foggy eyes. Ash's words brought her some comfort from all the contrition she was feeling. "Honey, I'd like you to put on that outfit you had on during the Wallace Cup you looked so handsome and grown-up in that suit, that's a nice suit where'd you get it?" Delia asked.

"You saw the Wallace Cup? Brock made the outfit for me I had no clue how to dress contests aren't really my thing." Ash admitted.

"Come on, Pikachu let's let Ash have some privacy so he can get dressed." Delia said as she closed the door behind her and she and Pikachu went down to the kitchen. "Poor Ash this is why, sometimes I worry if he should become a Pokemon Master… what if the same thing happens to my little boy." Delia said venting her feelings and worry to Mr. Mime and Pikachu. Ash then walked downstairs and the three of them headed off to the church for one of the most painful experiences of their lives.


	13. Chapter 12

At the church there was an array of flowers and photographs but since there was no body or any remains there was no coffin or even an urn they couldn't even have a wake because it would just be too painful to be reminded how horrible his short life ended. All of Ash and Delia's friends and family were in the church mostly saying how sorry they were and how they were glad the Ketchums kept the funeral private from the paparazzi and crazed Red fangirls, they limited it to only those who truly cared. Brock, his parents; Flint and Lola, and his eight siblings were there along with Misty and her sisters; Daisy, Violet, and Lilly. Also, May, Max and their parents; Norman and Caroline were there and Drew had tagged along, Dawn and her mother, Johanna were there with Kenny who wanted to come. Gary, Tracey and Professor Oak, obviously attended so did Paul and his older brother, Reggie. Barry and his father, Palmer of the Battle Frontier had come. Professor Ivy, Elm and Birch had flown to Pallet as well Ritchie, Casey, Angie, Lyra, Khoury, and Todd Snapp also had gone out of their way to pay their dues even the Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia had heard and came. Spencer Hale, his wife and his daughter Molly had come. The most shocking was that Team Rocket had shown up Jessie, James and Meowth had all appeared to give their condolences. Ash, Delia and Pikachu arrived and everybody ran up to them to offer their deepest condolences and shake hands or give them a hug.

"Ash, I'm sorry to hear about your father, I don't know what I'd ever do without my dad." Brock said shaking his friend's hand.

"Ketchum, I heard about your dad I-I don't know what to say but to offer my condolences I know, from experience, that nothing anyone says is gonna stop the pain. My Gramps spoke quite highly of him" Gary said reminiscing on a similar tragedy that occurred in his family.

"He was a Pokemon Master, y'know?" Ash smiled proudly.

"Oh, Ash!" Dawn exclaimed, teary eyed giving Ash a big comforting hug, which piqued Misty and Kenny's attention.

"Dawn…?" Ash said.

"Okay he get's it…" Kenny mumbled enviously as Misty nodded her head agreeing beside him.

"Chill out, Kenny, he just lost his dad. Oh, and you must be Misty, I'm Dawn, nice to meet you I've heard do much about you!" Dawn introduced herself.

"Yeah, Ash better have mentioned me… Oh, I'm sorry where are my manners, I'm Misty good to finally meet you, Dawn." Misty replied somewhat covetous of Dawn.

"Sorry about your dad, Ash." Kenny said shaking Ash's hand.

"Yeah, Ash I know I already said it a hundred times on the boat but, still." Misty stated.

"Thanks guys…" Ash said coldly. Just then Paul and Reggie made their way to Ash.

"Sorry for your loss, Ash. So I hear your father was a Pokemon Master, eh? I underestimated you, that's why you beat me in the Sinnoh League, you have this battling stuff in your blood. Pokemon Master, not so pathetic, not too pathetic at all." Paul said

"Gee, thanks Paul." Ash said stunned, that Paul of all people had just complimented him.

"I'm sorry, Ash" Reggie said shaking his hand. In the corner of the church by a statue of the Blessed Virgin Mary there was May's family with Drew, Max had really been hit hard by Ash losing his father something about losing your father really hit home with Max and freaked him out, supposedly it made him realize how much he took Norman, his dad, for granted especially since Max was so fond of his father. May, Max and Drew walked up to Ash, Max clutching May's hand tight, afraid to see Ash for some rationale only a seven-year-old could conjure.

"Ash, I can't tell you in words how sorry I am for you." May said patting Ash's shoulder which aroused Drew's attention, just a simple pat on the shoulder.

"Ash, I've been traveling with May recently when I heard about your father I had to come here, I'm really sorry." Drew said sadly.

"Oh, Ash!" Max exclaimed as he squeezed Ash around his belly, being that's all he could reach and Max started sobbing.

"Max, what's gotten into you! What's the matter?" Ash asked concernedly.

"Max, what is it?" May questioned.

"I'm really sorry about your dad Ash, I mean it. I don't know why but I feel really hurt and scared inside!" Max cried Ash just hugged Max back not knowing what else he could do or say.

"Max…" Ash said, touched that his friend appeared to care about him that much. Then a familiar face approached Mrs. Ketchum, it was her old colleague, Spencer Hale with his wife and daughter, Molly.

"Hello, Delia, long time no see it's a shame we had to get together for a time like this. I'm deeply sorry for your loss Red was a fine gentleman and he will be gravely missed. Why, I can still remember when he came into Oak's lab way back when." Said Spencer.

"Thanks, Spencer it's good to see you and hello there, Molly, last time I saw you you thought I was your mother and an Entei was your father, how're you?" Delia asked as Mrs. Hale scowled at Delia as if she were utterly mad, apparently she hadn't seen Pokemon 3: Spell of the Unown.

"I'm good!" Molly exclaimed.

"I'm glad! Speaking of the unown incident how's your research and how's the house?" Delia asked.

"I aborted that project on Unown it was much to dangerous and the renovations on the house have been going well." Spencer responded. Team Rocket then slowly walked towards _the twerp_.

"What're you three doing here? Leave me alone! Don't you have any mercy please just go away can't you just wait to steal Pikachu tomorrow! I'm so sick of this, go away you'll never get Pikachu anyway, never ever EVER! Haven't you learned that yet! I just lost my Dad I don't wanna lose Pikachu next! Leave me alone, I'm tired and sad and I just want to be left alone can you ever leave me alone _just this once_, I'm _begging_ you! You, can continue following me for the rest of my life if you just leave me alone this once!" Ash screamed as everyone stared at Ash who had finally cracked at Team Rocket after all these years of stalking him. They we're all stunned by what Ash had said especially Jessie something about how upset and tense they had made him had struck her Jessie actually felt bad for stressing the poor kid out day after day after day the same old routine and torment. Jessie also could empathize with Ash having lost her mother at his age in the Mewtwo cloning experiment. Jessie went over and gave Ash a hug and James and Meowth's eyes widened and jaws dropped in shock.

"What're you doing!" Ash asked extremely confused and totally convinced it had all been a dream at this point.

"Hey, twerp, I'm- we're sorry about your dad. I'm also sorry for all the time's we've tried to steal your Pikachu, it wasn't right but, don't count on us giving up! We don't want Pikachu today and, twerp I know what it feels like to lose a parent, it hurts, more than anything, my mom died when I was around your age…" Jessie said empathetically.

"Since when do you guys care about me!" Ash said pinching himself to see if he was dreaming.

"Deep down, though these two goofballs will never admit it we do care, we wouldn't follow around just anyone, y'know. I'm sorry for your loss." James said shaking Ash's hand as Ash's jaw dropped open.

"Yeah, we's sorry twerp!" Meowth said. Then the priest announced that the service was about to begin. He came down gave a few blessings and prayers as the audience wailed.

"Red Ketchum was the beloved husband of Delia Ketchum and beloved father of Ash Ketchum but, most of all he was a role model to Pokemon Trainers everywhere. He was an outstanding man of great talent that everyone just instantly fell in love with as they became mesmerized by his battles on TV. And so today we release Red's soul to you, Lord and pray that he is in paradise with you, Lord. Also, God help Red's family and friends through this difficult time of grieving. It's a shame he had to go so violently at a tragic age of thirty-one." Said the priest as they all let Red go to rest.


	14. Chapter 13

Then the crowd proceeded to the cemetery. Although, there was nothing to bury a tombstone was placed in Red's honor. To add to the depressing scene a shower of rain poured outside as does it always seem to do on funerals everyone's black velvet clothes dripped black dye. The funeral came to a conclusion; everyone offered their condolences one final time and left Delia and Ash alone with Red for a moment. Ash fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands, muddying his nice clothes as his hat fell off his head and Ash began excessively weeping as the rain whished down as he cried in front of his father's grave.

"If I hadn't shown up that day, if I hadn't of told that man from Team Snagem this never would've happen it's my fault Dad and 2000 other people are dead!" Ash cried accusatively at himself as Pikachu frowned on his shoulder.

"Ash Ketchum! Don't you dare blame yourself for this! It is no one's fault except Team Snagem and maybe Team Rocket!" Delia yelled not wanting Ash to feel responsible for this spontaneous tragedy.

"No, no, no!" Ash screamed as the pain of death hit him and he pounded his fist against the wet, muddy, graveyard ground. Ash could not believe his father was actually gone even though he only knew him until he was five he always knew he was out there somewhere if he needed someone but now all that was left was an emptiness in his heart a desire for a father figure in his life, something he'd hardly known. He longed to know his father, there was so much they had to talk about from battling to their common dream and love of Pokemon to just some quality father-son time together. Ash's heat ached as tears relentlessly spilled off his face intertwining with the rain.

"What gives them the right to take my daddy away from me?" Ash shouted he was after all just a little boy who longed for his _daddy_. Delia didn't know what to say she knew that when he called Red _daddy_ it was really hurting him and he did really love his father she had a mixed pain for her husband and her son. She couldn't heal Ash's wound she didn't even know how to help herself she couldn't bring her husband back no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't take away Ash's heartache she hated seeing him cry like that, she'd never seen her child this upset before in his life and it just hurt, _so_ badly.

"God, I miss him so, so much… Oh God." Delia cried with Ash. "Red. Why, why, why?" Delia cried, this time Ash went to his mother to hug her. "Ash, I-I-I want to tell him how sorry I am so bad but, I can't I never will be able to, he's gone, I'll have to live with it for the rest of my life… He's really, really gone, isn't he?" Delia cried as she was stricken with a reality check the loss still hadn't fully sunk in. She felt the stinging pain of being severed by death from her husband. Pikachu sad beside Ash's foot as the three of them sobbed in the cold rain praying for a miracle. They were all each other had now and they held onto that, they both knew it the bond between them grew stronger than it even was before. The cried as the rain mixed in with their tears and the light became dark and they slowly made that dismal bitter and lonesome walk home feeling so together yet so alone.


	15. Chapter 14The Ending

Three more long and painful weeks of grieving and mourning passed before Ash seemed to be returning to normal. He went to Professor Oak's for a friendly visit with his mom and his best buddy Pikachu.

"Hey, Professor, why are you packing?" Ash asked.

"You, see, Ash, I have an important conference in the Unova region with Professor Juniper." Oak explained.

"The Unova region, huh?" Ash said.

"That's right, my boy the Unova region is very far away from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and even Sinnoh." Oak explained.

"Say, Professor would you mind if I tagged along I'd love to see this new region!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ash, you don't go and invite yourself places like that, it's rude, honey, especially since you didn't even ask my permission. Now, Professor Oak, may I come with you a vacation would do Ash and I good to get our mind off of things." Delia asked.

"But, Mom you just said that-" Ash said, confused.

"Shh, Ash it isn't polite to interrupt people." Delia said.

"I don't see why not the more the merrier!" Oak agreed. "We leave first thing tomorrow morning!" Oak exclaimed informatively.

"Well, then we better get prepared and pack our things I've got to remind Ash to remember to pack his _you-know-what's_!" Delia exclaimed.

"See you tomorrow, Professor, thanks!" Ash exclaimed, back at the Ketchum's Delia began sewing Ash a new pair of clothes in the attic as Ash and Pikachu began preparations for their next vacation adventure in the Unova region. That night Ash prayed to his father and made a solemn oath to him to one day become a Pokemon Master and shut down Team Snagem. As his adventures continue not knowing what lies around the bend, one thing's for sure, Ash Ketchum, the boy from Pallet Town alongside with his partner, Pikachu will keep working to be the very best, like no one ever was…

_The End_

Epilogue: If you want to see what happens next watch the first episode of Best Wishes: To the Isshu Region, Zekrom's Shadow!


End file.
